Never A Saviour
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: They say time heals all wounds, the pain of a broken heart however cannot be fixed alone. A young boy is plagued by nightmares and changed for better or for worse. He needed help and there was only one person who could deliver it. GxV
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gents, boys and girls, and any other beings, this is DevilsDoCry and Ladylaide123, a pair of B/V writers bringing you our first crack at a G/V fic.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us nor TDS claim to own DBZ, I however do claim to own a set of keys and a glow in the dark slinky, Lady do you own anything, hmm no, It's ok we will find her something.**

Pain, it was the only feeling Gohan could register inside his small 11 year old body. Minutes earlier he had sent Cell, the insectoid murderer of hundreds of innocents, straight into hell, everyone around him was joyous ecstatic that the monster had been defeated, everyone except Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan was obviously distraught over the loss his father, and Vegeta had lost his reason for becoming better, but there was something else in the eyes of the Saiyan prince, it was shame.

He had an easy chance to destroy the insect before he had reached his perfect form, and now because of his damned stubbornness and pride he had robbed a son of his father, little did he know Gohan was having similar thoughts. With his new power Gohan had become cocky and stubborn, he had toyed with the monster called Cell, he had wanted to make him pay for everything, to make a cyborg learn what it was to feel pain and fear, what he wasn't expecting was for Cell to show cowardice.

_Dad? _As Gohan lay there on the ground unmoving, the burning sensation in his muscles increasing with every moment, as the pain enveloped his entire body. He had fought a long and hard battle with Cell; it had taken everything Gohan had and more, his body shutting down from its over-use. He could only close his eyes and remember.

'Take care of your mother for me.' The last words he had said to Gohan. The harsh reality of his father's death was starting to hit as the Z fighters cheered all around me.

His father was dead. Their supposed friend, the hero of Earth, dead.

_Why are they celebrating? What is there to be happy about? I have failed. I have failed to protect my father and now he's gone._

Gohan was only eleven yet now he had to deal with the responsibilities of a man._ How can I just take a hero's place? His place. I am nothing but a boy. A failure. _

Screaming, Gohan's energy began to build. Bubbling up, from deep within him as he cried out to his father, pleading for his return. His energy continued to rise reaching critical levels, scouring him as it began to tear him apart from the inside.

_Dad. Why won't you come back? Why? I need you. Mom needs you too. I love you. I'm sorry I failed. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough when it counted, but you can't go. I need you. _

I_-I…I can't do this without you. I never could._

Kneeling on the ground with his hands over his face, Gohan could feel his energy slipping away as his emotions took over. His black hair returning, his muscles decreasing to their original size, the pain increasing, and becoming unbearable.

Pain was nothing new to Gohan. It was what he had to deal with his entire life, it wasn't strange nor was it uncommon. And now? It was so easy to overlook when Gohan had just lost the thing that mattered to him the most. His father. His hero. His all.

Gohan's head could only sink lower, till it was adjacent with the ground. His hands hiding his face from the world, Gohan did not want it to see the boy revealed to be its saviour so weak, so defenceless, so vulnerable. A slave to his emotions, to his anger and to himself. The moment tear drops began to pool in Gohan's hands, he was awoken from his disillusioned state by a certain prince's gloved hand on his shoulder.

_Why are they still cheering? Don't they care?_

"It isn't that they don't care Gohan, if they don't laugh and be joyous then they will be in the same state as you, I whole heartedly believe Kakkarot wouldn't want us to be mourning him, I think he would rather us all smile and be cheerful, for a man who has seen so much misery, it would be a stain on his soul if he was the cause of it," said Vegeta with what seemed genuine kindness

"Still how many more people have to die for me?" screamed Gohan pounding his fist into the ground.

The crowd of joyous friends and fighters, had now stopped with their celebrations and had turned to Gohan, the boy was in his normal form, but every time he pounded the ground a small crater of cracks and rubble would appear, emphasized with the howling cries of the young half Saiyan.

"First dad then Piccolo and now dad again, why am I so weak? Why does everyone have to get hurt because of me? Why can't I protect them?" screamed Gohan, punching the ground even harder.

"Because Gohan, all Saiyan's are born fools, I was a fool for letting Cell live, your father is one for putting his life on the line multiple times even after he knows the rules of resurrection, but I suppose that's why he was that way, Kakkarot was a happy fool because he did everything to protect others before thinking of himself, do not think yourself weak Gohan. You have proven yourself a more capable warrior than me or Kakkarot, I saw something in the eyes of your father before he took Cell with him, it was pride," remarked Vegeta in a rare moment of sincerity.

However it did nothing to improve Gohan's mood, in fact it made it worse, he was now using ki to obliterate the ground beneath him.

"It was the false pride of a dead man, nothing more than that, if anything he was looking on me with pity just as all of you are now, poor little Gohan has got himself into trouble again and there was no one around to help him, if anything I'm better off without him, without all of you looking on me like that," bawled Gohan.

While Gohan was hunched over bawling, no one had noticed the usually calm Piccolo move nearer to him, but there was a scowl on his face and a strange look in his eyes, no one expected him to do what he did. Straining against the pure force of Gohan's aura, Piccolo lifted the boy off of his knees, and in the next instant floored him with all his might.

"Enough of this incessant crying, you are not the only one who has lost here. We have all lost a dear friend today; every fighter here wishes it could have been them that had to sacrifice themselves. Your acting like a damn spoilt brat, me and you're father taught you better than this," spat Piccolo with venom and anger staining his voice.

Gohan hadn't even flinched from Piccolo's strike, even with the Namekians arm still implanted in the child's gut; he did not stop his tirade. All of this was being captured by a copter flying overhead.

Just like the rest of the world Videl Satan was glued to her television set, the monster known as Cell had invited the greatest martial artists in the world to fight for the fate for the Earth, obviously her father had been invited. _I hope that green freak hurts him, just like he has hurt so many others._

She had grown up in the lap of luxury, all thanks to her father's winnings from various tournaments and advertisement deals, for anyone else it would have been a dream come true, but for Videl, for everything she had she was still missing one thing. Her mother.

She had been told by her father that her mother had died a few months after she was born, he never did tell her the how she had died. However Videl's nanny explained to Videl when she was a little older that her mother had died of a broken heart, her father was known as a bit of a womaniser around the city, he had been caught cheating various times over the years by many people, but her mother never believed it. She truly did love that man with all her heart, and when she caught him in bed with another woman, it broke it in two.

Videl was broke out of her thoughts by a booming voice coming from the television. "I the world champion, challenge you Cell for the fate of this world," _the damn fool, standing there puffing his chest out, wearing that god awful cape and world champion belt around everywhere as if it was a piece of his usual wardrobe._

"You challenge me, the wind is stronger than you, go home, I have no team for pathetic weaklings," came the bored voice of Cell.

"Weakling, I am the world champi..."

"And I'm the king of the fairies it makes no difference, beat it before I beat you into the ground," retorted Cell once again, the same look plastered on his face.

"I'll show you," screamed Mr Satan, rushing forward head on to face Cell "Dynamite punch!"

But before the attack even reached Cell, he flashed his aura causing the wind to kick up and blast the world champ into his camera crew.

After that all Videl could see was static, getting up from her slouched position on her huge recliner, Videl got up to smack the side of the television.

"Come on you piece of junk, don't crap out on me now, argh, scratch that, all the money in the world, and I still don't have a mother, or cable, this blows," announced Videl to the empty house, her voice echoing around the halls

_But that's another thing money can't buy, everyone is so damn afraid to become friends with me because of my father, I wish I could just live a normal life, with normal parents and be a happy normal child. Well normal at least, I don't think I can be happy again after that idiot took my mother away from me._

As well as being told the reason her mother was no longer with them, Videl's nanny also told her some things about her as well, that her name was Aurora, and that Videl was the carbon copy of her mother, right down to her eyes, the deep purple eyes that dazzled in the day or during the night, all in all her mother was a beautiful person, why her father ever strayed was a mystery to all.

_Grr, living in the past won't help me, I need to concentrate on the present, and right now people are fighting for this planet and the god damn television has cut out, urgh screw it I need some air anyway_.

Walking out of the huge oak double doors of her father's mansion, Videl took in the sights of the bustling orange star city, the huge columns of glass and steel reflected the sunlight at every angle, typing in the security code, the huge steel security gates began to split to reveal the bustling pavement and speeding hovercars, even among the sea of people Videl could easily spot her elderly maid Marion her arms completely full with groceries, walking towards the mansion. Rushing over to help her with the bags, Videl didn't see the smaller girl at Marion's side and they came together with a clash of heads.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going," said the small blonde haired girl who Videl had ran into.

"Totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going, hey Marion need a hand with these bags, here let me take a few," said Videl politely, taking a few of the bags form the elderly maid.

"Oh thank you Miss Satan, but my granddaughter Erasa was doing just fine on her own, I was just getting a few things for dinner, Erasa here wanted to help me out, were you planning on going anywhere Miss Satan" said the obviously tired Marion.

Videl always had time for her elderly maid, she wasn't like the rest in her father's employ, Marion treated her like a regular human being, Videl would even go so far as to class her as a surrogate grandmother, and it seemed her granddaughter, Erasa shared the same trait. Scrapping her idea to go for a walk, Videl turned around and led the pair inside.

"Don't worry about it and Marion, you don't have to call me Miss Satan, my father isn't here, just call me Videl, same for you Erasa, I'm just a normal person no better than the next one," exclaimed Videl, flashing a smile at the pair.

All Marion could do was smile,_ child every day you continue to remind me of your mother, such a loyal loving person, who shows kindness to anyone she meets; it's just a shame your father could never pick up those traits_.

"Hey put your feet up you two, your shift doesn't start for another ten minutes, I wonder if the television is working again, the whole thing turned to static earlier," shouted Videl from the kitchen.

As Marion flicked on the television a breaking news bulletin showed up, the scenes seemed to be from the destroyed Cell ring, there wasn't a single sign of the green monster left, just a small group of people, however one of them was on his knees pounding the ground. Videl didn't notice until she had re entered the living room that her father wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Figures he probably ran away, but oh my that young boys face its full of so much hate, so much anger, so much pain._

**It has been 3 very long weeks from start to finish on this, it took me two weeks to do 500 words, but hey presto up pops my lovely assistant Ladylaide123, and hey ho get the rest of this thing done in a matter of hours, now people we have a few things to celebrate, it is my good friend Kakarot sons 2 year FF anniversary, as well as SuperSailor007 1 year anniversary, also it is soon to be the birthday of Zi dawg and Gue 22, so go say happy anniversary and happy birthday and tell them a Devil sent you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never A Saviour**

**Zi-Dawg nor Gue22 nor DevilsDoCry nor does TeamDragonStar own anything Dragon Ball/Z/GT related. Just thought We'd let ya know.**

**For this segment of the fan fiction your story teller will be Zi-Dawg. Check it.**

* * *

><p>Days had passed as the constant yipping and yapping of fans from around the world was slowly coming to an end. Peace and quiet was exactly what the young Son boy needed in these hard times. He and his mother had gone through something similar before, but that was something everyone knew was just temporary. This last mistake had cost a life in full and it was taking it's toll on just about anyone who knew the guy.<p>

But no one was taking it harder than the last person to see his magnificent smile. He was having the hardest time of all. At the moment he wasn't doing anything really out of the ordinary. You know, if doing college level Algebra was out of the ordinary for an Eleven year old boy that is.

"Grr." He grit his teeth and vehemently erased the answer he had down. It had been like that for the past hour or so. It wasn't because he didn't know the answer, something was just scratching him in the back of his mind that something with the picture in front of him was wrong. It was supposed to be there as a happy reminder of how great things had been and that that shouldn't change.

But it bother him. It angered him almost. To no end did the picture of him smiling next to his late father anger him. He didn't hate the man for leaving behind his family again. He couldn't ever hate the man who raised him to be the strong young man he was, but no one ever told the young Saiyan half breed that he couldn't hate himself. Ya know, if you didn't include Vegeta or Piccolo. But they didn't know what it was like to have the blood of your own father on your hands. They didn't know what it was like to see the man you looked up to disappear in an instant. No one knew. No one understood.

It was just frustrating holding it all in. He had to be the man of the house while also maintaining a high enough Grade Point Average that would earn him the best education possible. He wasn't entirely against it, but at the moment it wasn't what he needed to get this itchy scratchy feeling out of his head. He shook his head, took a deep breathe and swig of his glass of water before returning to his book.

He was deep in reading when it happened again. Drips and drops of red had littered his once white text book. "M-m-m-m-m" His hands shook. His pencil dropped to the floor where the tip broke and released a small pool of some red liquid all over his floor.

"MOM! MOM!"

From the kitchen the middle aged woman rushed to her only son's bedroom. When she opened the door she found that he was on his knees staring at his hands with his desk looking like it's usual mess.

"G-Gohan? Is everything all right?" Chi Chi was scared for her son. This wasn't the first time in the past couple of days she found him like this. The last time it happened though it was much more frightening, she didn't know what was going on. This time was no different.

"Bl-blood. I-it's everywhere. Why won't it go away! Mom!"

Chi Chi looked around the room, there wasn't a sign of the red goo anywhere. What was her young boy talking about? Was he seeing things? He must have been. Was this the product of all that guilt that built up over time? She took his hands into her own and closely observed them.

"Hunny there's nothing wrong. There's no blood! There's nothing on your hands. There's nothing on your desk. There's no blood anywhere. Please Gohan. Listen to me, please!"

He felt his body shake from some outside force but ignored it. He continued staring down at his blood stained hands. Where did it come from? How long had it been there? And why won't it go away?

Slowly he stood up, leaving his worried mother to just sit there and be another bystander to his grand show. Yes, that's all it was. This was just some crazy 'ole game his mind was playing to mess with him. Why? Because it had nothing better to do. Or at least that's what he thought.

He rushed to the nearest bathroom and quickly turned the nobs. the friction he was creating with his hands was enough to take out the power in a small home. Faster and faster he scrubbed as he tried to wash away the blood from his battle stricken palms, but it just didn't seem to be doing him any good.

Five more minutes and he had basically wasted away an entire bar of soap to clean his already white hands. Chi Chi could only stand by and watch as her son went completely off his rocker and lost it.

Chi Chi slowly walked to the doorway of the small bathroom an just stood there watching in horror. In a moments time that she didn't see coming she was face to head with her only son. His head was dipped down looking at his hands once again.

"I-it's gone. It's finally gone. Can't you see mom? The blood. It's finally gone." His voice cracking and his body trembling gave away any signs of him trying to play it off as if he was all right. It was blatantly obvious that nothing was all right.

He brought his hands up to his nose in a crazed fashion and gave a big whiff. "But I can still smell it. It's not there anymore but I can still smell it. But it's all right 'cause no one can see it anymore, right? No one will mind if they can't see it right?"

The crooked smile he had bolted onto his face was by far the creepiest thing she had ever seen. So freaked out she did the only thing she could think of that could help. She brought the pain down on his head with the hardest object she could reach. It happened to be a hairbrush, it worked none-the-less.  
>Gohan cried out as he crouched down and gripped his head with both hands. "HEY! What was that for?"<p>

"Gohan!" She pointed out towards the front door. "Go! Now! Leave! Get out!" Confusion struck the young scholar. What was this about all of the sudden.

"Bu-"

"No 'buts' mister. Out now! You need to get some fresh air and exercise!" Was that it? He felt relieved. For a second he thought he did something wrong to anger his mom.

"Oh, ok." Came a faint reply before he dropped his shoulder and walked through the door.

"What am I going to do with that boy? He's taking everything a lot worse than I expected. Ugh, I need to talk to Bulma. Maybe she'll know how to help."

* * *

><p>"Open this damn door right now young lady!" Hercule's boisterous boom echoed through the walls.<p>

On the other side of the door, Videl slipped on her headphones, turning the volume up to max, as she sat stubbornly on her bed, her back resting against her headboard.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Hercule shouted as he rattled the door-handle. The door wouldn't budge, the damn thing was locked, as usual.

Videl scowled, watching the handle rattle, wondering if she could make him disappear into a puff of smoke by just willing it to happen.

"That's it Videl, you leave me no choice" Hercule yelled angrily, and the next thing Videl knew, her door caved in, and the enraged form of her father stood with his boot on the splintered wood, glaring daggers at her.

She gulped, and folded her arms stubbornly.

Hercule stormed her bed and yanked her earphones off.

"Where the hell were you?" He snarled, his large and hairy form towering over hers

"I was here. In my room." She replied curtly

"You were supposed to be at the parade, by your fathers side, waving to the crowd like a dutiful little daughter."

"Didn't feel like it. I'm so over all that crap. I'm sick of your stupid poses and your fake public appearances. "

"Don't you dare take that tone with your father Videl. I will not tolerate it." He waved a finger in her face. "Now, a very nice lady and her photographer from the magazine are waiting to meet you downstairs." He took a breath to calm himself down "I expect you in the dress Loli picked out for you in ten minutes" he gave her one last warning glare before he turned around

"No." Videl said tersely, watching as his back stiffened

"Don't test me Videl" Hercule warned

"I said NO. I'm not coming. And you can't make me...AH!" She screamed, when a painful grip on her arm practically hauled her out of bed.

"Get. Dressed." His grip on her arm tightened painfully, making red finger imprints on her fair flesh before he shoved her violently to the floor.

Videl curled her fingers into an angry ball and cursed her weakness. What she wouldn't give to have the strength to shove him right back. See how he likes to be picked on by someone bigger and stronger

"I hate you!" She screamed, hating herself even more for the tears flowing down her face, betraying her emotions.

"Ten minutes Videl, or I'll come up here and give you a real reason to hate me" he said threateningly, storming out of the derailed threshold.

Videl touched the bruising spot on her arm and decided then and there that she'd had enough of her father for one day. Scrambling to her feet, she pulled out an old 'Warrior Princess' bag and began shoving some clothes inside. She grabbed the framed photograph of her mother and shoved it in as well.

She didn't really know where she was gonna go, but she had an ATM card, so she'd just draw as much cash as she could and bugger off.

Creeping down the stairs, her face contorted in disgust as she heard the boisterous laughter of all the suck-ups no doubt fawning over her father in the lavish lounge.

She snuck into the kitchen and used the servants entrance to head out. No annoying butlers to blow her exit.

And as she meandered her way out of the giant property, the spot on her arm throbbing, her eyes darkened in cold reserve, she didn't care what she had to do, she would get stronger somehow, and then daddy dearest would get more than just a shove.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why his mom told him to go out and get some air, but he wasn't about to complain about that. But, just getting some fresh air wasn't too hard of a task for someone who could circle the Earth in minutes if he wanted to. For what was really bothering him he needed to sit down and think about. Then he spotted it from high above the city.<p>

It wasn't much but it was clean and there was no one there. He didn't know exactly where he was landing but there was a bench for him to sit on, and that was more than enough for him. He landed and took his seat on the wooden contraption. He didn't know what exactly he was doing there, but something in his mind told him that he needed to stop flying around and take in everything for a moment.

So he looked all around. It was a cool and breezy day. The trees around the area gave it the feel that he wasn't even in the city, but somewhere close to home. Home. What he wouldn't do to get a break from there. Just everything about it reminded Gohan of him. In every room there was at least one or two pictures with his smiling face on it. There was always going to be a spot in the young boy's heart, but forever more it would just be an empty hole waiting to be filled.

A hole where a huge bundle of happiness and joy should have been, and it was all his fault. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but he had to be honest with himself. It was his fault. There was no one else to blame. His father even put all his trust in him to do what not even he could do. And all he could do was boast about how much strength he had.

He looked down at his hands, they were going to be clean for hours after how much soap was rubbed against his palms. There may have and there may not have been anything there to begin with, but it was still on him. It was with those hands that he could have defeated Cell and had enough time to get back home and celebrate with the rest of the world.

But instead he was sitting seemingly alone in a park in a seemingly lost area to society. He was ashamed of the damage he was capable. He couldn't stop the flooding rivers of emotions from flowing out of him. Quickly wiping his eyes his pounded the concrete floor below his feet creating a fissure about knee deep.

"Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit!" Pounding away at the ground he couldn't help feel that someone was watching him. He had to stop this pathetic act and clean himself up. He quickly tied his hands behind his head and started rocking back and forth in a crazed fashion.

"God dammit I'm too weak." His voice cracking through his cries. He squeezed his elbows over his face to hide any signs of weakness anyone might be able to see. Any on-lookers would surely just avoid someone like him though. Right?

"What's your problem kid?" Huh? Did he just hear someone? Was there another person there? Did they just see everything? He looked up from his pathetic state and saw a girl that couldn't be any older than him. She had a tight scowl on her face. What was her problem? Couldn't she see he just wanted to be left alone?

He quickly wiped his eyes and shot back.

"I don't have a problem! I'm just...I just got something in my eye is all." Her scowl didn't fade. No way she was buying it.

"Yeah, sure buddy. All kids your age sit alone in a secluded park just to get something out of their eyes."

He looked away, that stare of hers was probably contagious or something.

"S-so? What's it to you anyways?" *Sniff*

She took the open spot next to him and threw some popcorn she picked up from a street vendor into her mouth.

"Eh, I don't care. You're just another crybaby who ran away from home. Doesn't bother me none." Her loud tone seemed to have dropped to something deeper and lower. She bothered to throw a piece of popcorn his way just because.

"So, why are you here then? In a secluded area of the city in the most secluded area in the park. Huh? What's your excuse?"

Did he really just challenge her like that? Oh this was far from over. He was going to get an earful by the time she was done with him.

"My excuse? Um, I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that right. You're asking if I have a proper to excuse to run away from a home filled with nothing but fake ass friends and people who want to suck up to my dad and just take my picture? Is that what your asking? You're asking why I left a place where I have no privacy every waking second of my life? Well I don't know, I don't think I have a good enough excuse, buddy!"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Sorry. She'd heard that enough for one lifetime.

"Yeah, well, don't be. It's not your fault." If she only knew.

There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted longer than she expected to even be there. She was at the same time enjoying and loathing this silence. It was something she wasn't granted at her own home let alone her own room. Her own sanctuary, why couldn't it be this quiet when she was there?

"Soooo. Why are you here?" She asked out of no where. He still had his head turned from before.

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you hear crying to yourself? Why is your life so bad? I already told you my reason. So out with it."

He was hesitant, he didn't want to say exactly what happened. That he's completely broken down after the passing of the only man who was brave enough to stand tall against those who were bigger than him.

"M-m-my my d-d-da-dad."

"Your dad too?"

"Y-yeah." He sighed remorsefully. What was with that high octane reaction of hers?

"God dammit I hate parents. They're all the same no matter how you look at it. They don't care about us at all. They just deal with us for a little bit and then they up and throw us away like last night's left-overs. I swear when I have a kid someday, IF I have a kid someday, that I'll treat them 100 times better than my father treats me."

What was she saying? Did she think his dad was as horrible as she was describing her own? No he could never think of him in that way. He was nothing but loving and did his very best to ensure his family's happiness.

"W-wait a second. I don't-"

"No need to explain. I understand. Your dad probably hits you. That's why you're covering your face, isn't it?"

No, not at all. Far from it. His dad hurting him? Not even close.

"I. Uh. Don't worry about it. It's nothing." He sighed. This girl just jumped to an out of this world conclusion without properly diffusing the situation. Although she couldn't be at fault, she was just angry with her own father.

"Hmph. No need to tell me twice. Anyways, I'm sick of this place already. 'Tsgotta negative feel to it." Yeah, it was the boy she sitting next to who was responsible for that.

She was just about out of reach when he reached his hand out and just about reached one of her digits.

"Heh?"

"Where are you going?"

"Wha? Are you kidding me? Man you really are a cry baby aren't ya? Sad. And where I'm going is none of your business. A crybaby like you should just go on back home before you get hurt out here in the real world." Her hand slipped from his grip as she began walking off.

"W-wait a second. What's your name?" Where did that come from? It took her by surprise as well. She stopped and turned her head back around.

"The name's Videl. Don't you forget it." She gave him a thumbs up and a bright white smile.

"Yeah. I won't."

* * *

><p>AN: Blargh! Thank you gue22 for writing that Videl Hercule argument. I for the life of me just couldn't bring myself to do it. This has been Zi-Dawg and gue22 from TeamDragonStar wishing you all happy readings and hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: This is the work of Gue22, Joys Canvas and Mr Blue22! I hope you all enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Team Dragons Star, nor those affiliated have ever made any claims of ownership to Dragonball. But we may one day… You just watch!**

…

It was getting late. The sun was reduced to nothing but an orange belt in the horizon, where the sky and the earth met, blending together as one. She must have walked for hours after leaving behind that cry baby of a boy, and frankly her feet were starting to throb. She was tired of wondering around aimlessly. Tired of being hungry, and just plain tired of being a helpless eleven year old.

She didn't know this part of the city at all, and the one hotel she had walked into, hoping to check herself in for the night, had not worked out for her. On sight, the doorman had recognized her right away, and in a hurried panic, she had fled as fast and as far as she could. She hated that everyone knew who she was. How was she supposed to run away and hide successfully, when almost everyone recognized her?

She turned into a random street and continued walking, hoping to find an inconspicuous fast-food joint to buy some food. Had she been back home, she would have been called in for dinner by now. She would have walked waltzed in to find the dining room filled with more food than any two people could eat. And if she was really unlucky, she would have found Loli, that irritating red-head, sitting right there by her father's side, ready to suck up to him, just like everyone else. No, hungry or not, she was glad not to be home in that fake environment. She was on her own now, and she was determined to keep it that way.

For all his bark, her father had never crossed the line like he had earlier. Just thinking about it, made her resolve stronger. She would get stronger, no matter what, and the next time she saw him, she was determined to flatten him.

The smell of stale urine made her stop and take pause as she looked around. A chill ran through her as she realized just how deserted this particular street she was aimlessly walking down was. She was a smart girl, she knew there was safety in numbers, and at this time of day, she definitely believed in working street lights. Realizing that this street didn't offer either of the two safety nets, she decided right then and there, that she definitely didn't want to be on this dark, narrow and deserted street all on her own.

Gripping the strap of her backpack, she turned back and started walking as quickly as she could in the direction she had just come in.

But clearly, she didn't walk fast enough.

…

Hours had passed since the intrusion of the girl, and Gohan still sat, grounded to the floor, almost as if waiting for a solution to come to him. He couldn't evade the pain of regret that knocked at the back of his heart, and mercilessly haunted his mind. Even after all the hours of silence and fresh air, he still felt the demon that was inside of him screaming out his failure.

As his sad dark eyes cast themselves towards the horizon, he realized for the first time how late it actually was. He sighed dejectedly knowing that he couldn't stay sitting there forever, he was pretty sure that his mother was worried sick about him.

For the first time in hours he moved. Usually it would have been his father and he, hurrying home for dinner after getting carried away with their daily sparring. However, tonight was only him like the now many days before this, since…He didn't want to go there. Everything reminded him of his father's absence, he couldn't escape it.

He took off into the night sky, racing home. With his impressive speed, it didn't take long before he finally arrived at the dome shaped house . The lights inside still shined brightly and the sweet smell of dinner wafted from the kitchen window. He looked down at his two hands…a quiet shudder passed through him as he remembered all that blood.

He closed his eyes and willed the memory away, and glanced at his clean hands. He turned them over, and back again, but there was no blood, not one drop. He closed them into fists and stared at the change in coloring around his knuckles. No, there was no blood, even though these were the same hands that had played a trick on him earlier, the same hands that had lead him to believe that he would be the savior, he wasn't.

He could now hear his mother humming inside the small house. Sluggishly, he made his way to the door that once had been his entrance to family. He was the cause of all this pain and he didn't know how to begin to fix it. He turned the wooden doorknob and entered the house, awaiting his mother's scolding.

…

Videl snapped her neck when she heard it.

A pile of torn and stinking refuse bags abandoned on the side of the street began to rustle and move.

Unable to help herself, she stopped and turned, squinting her eyes slightly in an effort to get a clearer view. In such poor lighting, it was difficult to see. She was hoping and praying for an alley rat, or cat or other such small animal. A bit more rustling, and the sound of tin hitting the pavement made her hold her breath.

She immediately gulped when she saw them. Two crazed eyes peeked out at her from beneath long and dirty hair. Videl took a few steps back and watched as the figure parted the garbage bags to the side, revealing themselves fully. Without giving them the instruction, her feet began to take quick steps away from the hobo.

"Come'ear lil'girl." The hobo called out to her, in a cracked thorny voice, but Videl had heard enough. Ensuring that the grip on her strap was firm, she began to run up the street as fast as she could. Every few seconds, she would glance behind her, checking to see if the hobo was following her. But as far as she could tell, they weren't . Finally, she reached the top of the street and made a quick decision to turn right. This particular street seemed bigger, and from her position, she could spy what looked like a group of kids just hanging out and playing games.

She sighed in relief, as she pulled herself together and began walking.

_Safety in numbers, and in street-lights._

…

Gohan held his breath, waiting for his mom to unleash her fury on him, but stared, stupefied instead, when she greeted him warmly.

"Sweetie, I'm glad your back," ChiChi interjected, a smile upon her full pink lips. Her hair was down, something she did usually when they would have 'family time'. "I cooked all your favorites, and while you were away I thought it might be nice if we looked at some old family photos together."

It felt like a hand had tightened around his heart. _Old family photos?_ He wasn't ready, especially if, they had his dad in them. "I'm kind of tired mom, I think it'd be better if I went to sleep early." He began to make excuses. "Besides, I have to get back to my Algebra tomorrow bright and early," he informed.

ChiChi arched her left brow and placed her hands on her hip. "You," she said doubtfully "The same boy that would sneak out of his bedroom window every day to play with Icarus, just so you could avoid your studies, wants to study?" she quirked. "I thought it would be a good thing for you to get some fresh air and clear your head, but it seems you've returned the same." she sighed loudly, and made her way back into the kitchen.

Chichi began to set the last of the dishes on the dining table. She then removed the apron she had tied tightly around her waist, and looked over to Gohan who stood grounded. "It's time for dinner." She declared. "Go and clean up and come and eat," she commanded, firmly. The soft smile that had graced her lips upon welcoming him home, was now replaced with a scowl. Gohan gulped, the look on her face was unmistakable. She was angry.

Gohan knew better then to go against his mother; she was not one to take disobedience lightly. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and washed his hands. He scrubbed them hard and long with soap, applying more and more, until the foam threatened to spill out of the basin from overflow. Even though he couldn't see any blood, not like earlier, he just wanted to be sure.

_Nothing wrong with being sure,_ he convince himself.

Finally sastisfied with the state of his hands, he was about to leave the small bathroom when he happened to glance up at the mirror, inevitably catching a glimpse of his reflection.

It was true that since the day he was taken by Piccolo to train, he had lost a piece of his youth, but now as he looked in the mirror, he didn't see a child anymore. All traces of youth and innocence had died with his father. He didn't see the boy that wanted to run through the forest, playing for hours on end. He no longer had the blithely looked that any child his age should have. Instead he looked like an old man that had already lost all he ever had.

_When did I start to look this way?_

"Gohan?" called ChiChi, interjecting his thoughts.

He quickly splashed his face with some water and dried it off with a towel, then he made his way to the dining room. His mother already had a small plate of food placed in front of her and as usual, mounds of plates set at his end. Guilt began to prick at him. How had he forgotten that his mother needed him too?

He took a seat, his eyes taking in the carefully and lovingly prepared dishes from his mother and he felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, mom" he said tenderly.

ChiChi smiled and then reached for his hands, he gladly took hold of hers'. "May the Kais and Kami's bless this food and home." she prayed, wondering if her husband was amongst those deities looking down on them

Gohan nodded in response to his mothers prayer as silence fell into the room. The clanking of dishes as Gohan began to eat one dish after another, was the only sound audible in the room. His mother always made the best meals; it was always something he could count on.

"Gohan?"

Gohan ceased his rampage and looked up at his mother; she looked much paler than usual. He hadn't taken the time since his father's death to think of his mother and what she must be going through. "Yes?"

"I would like to show you those photos now," she informed, amiably. "I think it they'll really help."

He didn't see how a bunch of old photos would help him, but he was done with being selfish and self-obsessed. "Okay," he replied, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it all.

He loved his mother, really he did, but he wasn't ready to speak about _him_. He wasn't ready to admit it to her, because he knew it was his fault. It was his fault that his mother no longer had a husband and that he didn't have a father. It was his fault that the world was deprived of the greatest hero to ever live.

"Finish up and clean up, and I'll be waiting in the living room."

He washed his hands as slow as he could, dreading what was coming. He was dreading it so much that he didn't even have the mindset to obsess about his hands. After he washed them about ten times, he decided not to stall anymore.

It was time to face the music.

…

Videl was about to walk past the huddled group of teens when they suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Timmy, check it out." A voice from the group said, and something about its tone, made Videl feel uneasy. "Looks like we got ourselves a little trespasser here guys." The same voice declared, as the huddled group of boys broke apart, and began to walk in her direction.

"This here's our street, girl. You wanna pass, you gots to pay the toll." Another voice said, as they moved to circle her.

Videl cast her eyes downwards, and turned right back around. This bunch was obviously hostile, and she didn't feel much like getting into a scuffle with a bunch of snot nosed brats.

"Where'ye going girl? Come'ear and show us what's in that pretty lil'bag'o yours."

Videl picked up her pace, but the boys sprinted after her, and before she knew it, one was pulling rather hard at her back-pack.

"Let go!"

"Aw, come on, we just wanna see, that's all." One of them said, as they tugged harder and harder

"What I got in there is none of your business!" she spat, "now let go, before someone gets hurt"

"Ey Timmy, me thinks we got ourselves a feisty one here." One of them spoke as he moved to stand right in front of her. "Just hand over the toll girl, and ye can pass, nice and easy." He gestured his hand towards the half of the street she was previously heading towards.

"How about I hand you over some toothpaste instead?" Videl retorted angrily, eliciting a burst of laughter from the rest of the group, and a scowl from said toll collector.

"Looks to me like she wants to kiss ye Marv. Take the toothpaste and give us a great show." The one they addressed as Timmy spoke up for the first time, his smile revealing a row of crooked and brown teeth.

"Don't be disgusting, Timmy. I'd sooner lick the stinky corns on ye toes than kiss this here, girl. She's as ugly as ye sister."

"I'mo get ye fer that Marv. I'mo tell Heavy Daisy that ye spoke ill'of her." Timmy warned his friend and swiftly yanked the back-pack right out of Videl's grip, while she was still distracted by their banter.

"Give it back. Give it back! It's MINE!" she seethed at the much taller, much skinnier boy. But Timmy just laughed, as he dangling the bag out of her reach, enjoying the sight of her short self, trying to hop and jump up to reach it.

"What's that fat sister o yours gon do Timms, sit on me?" Marv broke into a toothy grin. "Now let's see what this 'warrior princess' bag's got, shall we?"

"Pooft!" Timmy suddenly doubled over in pain, as Videl's fist embedded itself in his stomach. "I warned you." she said, snatching back her bag, but before she could make another move, the other boys had already grabbed her, pinning her hands behind her back.

"Hah hah hah Timms. Got nailed by a little trout sniffer did ye?" Marv doubled over and laughed as he patted Videl on the head. "Ye know girl. If ye play ye cards right, there mights be a place for ye right'ear in the gang." a slit of angry blue eyes was the only response that he got.

"Fine then, I'll just take our toll and we all can be on our way. Might hav'ta take more though to take Timms here to see the street doc, you know what I'm saying?" he spoke as he went through her stuff. Videl had never been angrier. She struggled with the boys holding her, but she wasn't strong enough, and with the little bit of martial arts she knew, she didn't have a move to counter theirs. _Damn you daddy, if you had been a real father and trained your daughter, I'd be able to fight my through these punks._She thought bitterly, as Marv continued to toss out things that were precious to her, but seemingly as good as trash to him.

"Lookie here guys. Bills and bills of glorious Zeni!" Marv finally found her stash of crisp notes from the ATM. "Mnn…" he smelled the notes like they were a delectable meal. "Now this is what I'm talking about." He exhaled sharply, and began to peel the hundred zeni bills off one by one.

"You have no right! That is MINE!" Videl yelled at him, but Marv was practically spellbound by the cash.

"Ah. Nine hundred Zeni should be enough for the toll and medical expenses" Marv pocketed the bills. "The change's for you sweetheart," he said, as he left her with just one hundred zeni that he slipped back into her bag. "Let her go boys, didn't your mothers teach ye how to treat a lady?" Marv chuckled.

As soon as the boys let her go, Videl decked them. Her eyes were blazing in fury. She needed that money, it was all she had! She tried to swing in Marv's direction, determined to get her money back, but the playful boy surprised her by slapping her hard across the face. So hard in fact, that she went down, her body crashing against the pavement.

"Brush up on them fighting skills girl, and once you get better, if ye still sore about your zeni, come find me. I loves me a good challenge." He glared down at her, before summoning the rest of his 'friends' as they made their way back to their little corner.

Videl touched her cheek and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. Twice in one day she had been sent crashing to the floor. Picking herself up, Videl stared at the group for a few minutes before she picked up her tossed items one by one, stashing them back into her bag. She didn't really know what to do now, so she just took it one step at a time, and began to walk back in the direction she had come.

_You better bet I'll still be sore about it Marv. You better bet I'll be coming one day soon to settle this score._

…

ChiChi sat on the couch with a small book in her lap. She smiled up at her son as he took a seat next to her. "I was thinking after you left earlier, about what I could have done to help you. I couldn't think of a thing, but then I remembered my mother." She took in a large breath of air, as she opened the small red album. The pages were tattered and old. The first page had a picture of a woman that looked exactly like ChiChi, with a slight difference in their eyebrows.

Gohan was shocked by the image; his mother had never shared it with him before. In fact his mother was pretty guarded when it came to the subject of her mother. "I was only a few years old when she died," Chichi confessed, "however; sometimes I can still smell her. I don't know how but I feel like it's the sweet scent of spring rain because she always enjoyed it." she smiled nostalgically. "When I was your age I fell in love with a man that to this day has my heart. Although he isn't here, I feel him inside. Every day that he is absent, it's hard to bare, but, I know that he feels me too."

Gohan looked up at his mother at this stage; her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks wore a light shade of pink. He could feel the pain from her voice and he wanted to fix it. How could he take her pain away? He would go to hell and back to take away all the sorrow that she must be undergoing.

She turned the page, taking in a large breath of air as she tried to suppress the inevitable tears. It was a picture of ChiChi holding onto Goku's arm in a purple kimono with slits on the side and pants below. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "This was when I had the passion to fight," she interjected pensively, "see I didn't always hate fighting nor do I now. I've just seen what it did to your father. I'll never forget the horror of seeing Piccolo put a hole through my fiance's chest. I just never wanted it to happen to you Gohan. You were my precious baby, and I just wanted to see you sage." She said sadly, tracing her finger along the picture of her and her deceased husband. "We looked so good together there, no?"

Gohan smiled at his mother, she was amazing. "Is that the twenty third World's Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Uh-huh," she said, confidently, "I made it to the quarter finals. I was one of the best fighters there, definitely the best woman fighter. I almost thought I would have been the winner had it not been for your father. He knocked me out of the ring without even touching me; it would have been embarrassing, had he not asked me to marry him."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh, his mother was very animated. He took a moment to think of his mother fighting in the ring, but all he could conjure was her running around with a frying pan, and that was a very dangerous thought.

"Look, Gohan. I know that you feel like it's your fault that your father isn't here." She looked him straight in the eye, "it's not," she exclaimed. "See if it's your fault then that also means that it is my fault too, because I always tried to stop you from training." She handed Gohan the small book, as she continued to look him in the eye. "I can't live like this anymore, I can't wake up worried every day anymore. I can't believe what I am about to say, but I need you to train. I need you to go out and train"

Gohan was stunned, had his mother hit her head? He blinked twice, slowly, but still she sat before him, eye to eye with a stern look.

"I don't think you are thinking straight right now."

"Yes," she confirmed, "I am! Gohan your father is gone but you are here. I'm scared; I don't want what happened with Cell to happen to you ever again. I want you to train just as if your father was here so that you can be ready! Of course, don't neglect your studies…but I for one have learned my lesson." Her throat seemed to have tightened as tears began to stream down her face. "I can't live my life blaming myself, and you can't either. We have to keep our family together, you and I."

How could he stop? He gulped back the sadness. Never before did his mother speak to him in this way, never before did he even care to hear what she had to say. The pain in her eyes was enough to make him swallow back the regret; he needed to find a way to stop. He needed to find a way to feel clean again, to wash the guilt and the blood off his hands for good. He needed to find a way to make sure that his mother never had to look the way she had - heartbroken.

"I will," he promised. "We will."

The mother son duo would later climb into their respective beds, both safe and snug, sleeping warmly and comfortably, their dreams devoid of nightmares for the first time in a long time.

…

Videl wiped at her tears with her sleeve as she tried to get comfortable for the millionth time. She had fled the street with the gang of boys looking for some kind of sanctuary. It was only when she had walked past the bustle of people hurriedly filing inside to catch their respective trains that she had realized that she had found it.

She had slipped into the train station and made her way to the female toilets, which is where she sat now. Her bum was on the floor, her head resting against the wall and her resolve hard at play. She was desperately trying not to feel sorry for herself. The door was locked behind her, she had no reason to feel so terribly, terribly afraid.

_Things could be worse_, she convinced herself. _It's warm and safe here. I was even able to wash my face and brush my teeth._

…

Waking up to streaks of light flowing through the space between his blinds; Gohan was presented with the pleasant smell of his mother's gourmet cooking. Taking a glance at the clock adjacent to his bed, which read 7:45 AM, Gohan decided to get up. He slipped into the bathroom with a gi in tow, and took his morning shower.

Not fifteen minutes later Gohan entered the kitchen where his mother was just finishing up setting the table for two. Noticing her son's arrival at the table she smiled. "Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Morning mom," he greeted, kissing her cheek as he began to help by moving the food to the table.

"Yeah, I haven't slept this well since my nights at Ka - Dende's lookout." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he settled in his place on the table.

"I'm glad you had a good rest honey." Chichi smiled as she took hers. "Now, dig in."

Once breakfast and the dishes were done, Gohan decided to start his morning training right away since it was still cool outside. He figured he'd take advantage of the cool air, then venture into the house and do some studying after lunch. As he started towards the front door, he noticed his mother slouched over the sink, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey mom?" he called out to her. "Mom, you okay?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Hmm, oh yes. Before you go out Gohan, I'd like you to accompany me to the city, I need to get a few things." She smiled, relieving Gohan from his worries."Okay mom, I'm ready whenever you are."

…

Videl opened her eyes and groaned, her neck was killing her. She was slightly confused by her surroundings, until she remembered her predicament. Sighing, she got onto her feet and tried to relive the strain in her neck by rotating her head. Clasping her bag tighter around her, she peaked underneath the toilet stall to check if there were any other occupants in the toilet. She was relieved when she didn't come across any feet.

With a click, she unlocked the door and headed towards the sink to refresh herself. All the muscles in her body were stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, suddenly realizing the limits of this run away act. She needed a shower, and there were no showers that she could see.

The image of that creepy and dirty hobo suddenly flashed into her mind, making her shudder. Is that where she was headed? How long would she be able to look clean, if all she could manage everyday was water on her face? She would have to think of something more practical, if she hoped to survive.

It was a Saturday morning, so the streets of the city were bustling with activity, no one noticed the lone girl as she snuck out of the train station, only to be swallowed in the mass of people hurriedly and leisurely alike, going about their business.

…

Upon arriving on the outskirts of Satan City, ChiChi commanded Nimbus to lower her down so they could drive. This was undoubtedly much slower than flying, but it would certainly draw less unwanted or needed attention to them. Once they made it to the nearest hypermarket, ChiChi surprised Gohan once again, "Gohan, why don't you go take a walk, I'll be in here a while and I know you'll get bored. Go on, explore the city." She encouraged, giving him a hug and a bill of a hundred Zeni.

Slightly shocked by his mothers display, considering that she always made him help with the shopping to carry the bags, and almost always never gave him any money, Gohan didn't want to wait around in case she changed her mind. He graciously took the money, kissed his mom on the cheek and bade her farewell.

It was time to explore the city.

…

Videl panted, grabbing the side of the wall to support her as she tried to catch her breath. She had walked into a fast food restaurant and placed a huge order of breakfast. She was starving, not having have eaten since her last meal at her house. Just as the waitress was preparing to bring her order, her stupid photograph suddenly appeared on the big wide screen television. 'Champ's Daughter Missing' was the headline that morning, and to her horror, the waitress had fixated her eyes on her, and Videl could just see by the way her eyes suddenly sparkled, that she was convinced that she was going to get the one million zeni reward on offer.

Videl had wasted no time; she had shot out of her chair and raced away to safety. Satisfied that she wasn't being followed, she decided to avoid all places with big screen televisions as she made her way.

After an hour or so of aimless walking, the sound of genuine laughter pulled her to sit on a bench overlooking a park, where an assortment of young kids seemed to be congregated, playing on swings, some playing sports, others just hanging around talking and laughing.

She longed to call her childhood friends, Sharpener and Erasa, so they could all join in on the fun, but…she was smart enough to know that she couldn't. Her father had most probably looked there first, and would most probably have someone watching the duo, just in case Videl made any contact.

Hungry and tired, she slumped on the bench dejectedly, wondering what she was going to do now.

…

The city was a bit of a disappointment to Gohan, there really wasn't much to see, except tall concrete buildings, vehicle congestion in the streets accompanied by pollution. He found himself wondering towards the only 'green' he could spot in the vicinity, and that just so happened to be a giant park, with tons of trees, green grass and even some flowers.

Coming up to a nearby bench he noticed a slightly familiar head of hair looking towards the ground, and upon closer inspection he realized that he was correct in his judgment. It was the girl from yesterday, it was Videl.

"Hi" he said, sliding into the empty space beside her. The girl didn't respond, she just turned her eyes on him, startling him when he suddenly found himself drowning in a sea of blue. "I, uh noticed you sitting here alone, and decided that maybe you wanted some company?" he said lamely.

She starred at him for a full minute before sighing and shaking her head. "Yeah, sure whatever." Gohan frownd at her less than enthusiastic attitude, "Is there something wrong Videl? Seems like we switched places today." He elaborated. "I mean yesterday you were all…well, not gloomy." Her response to this was a glare that could only be compared to that of his mothers'.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me or why you're even here. I have some things to deal with so-" she clenched her teeth "- if you would be so kind as to leave me the hell alone right now, I would be absolutely elated."

Ignoring her hostility and sarcasm, Gohan decided to be blunt. "You sure are cranky in the morning. You must be hungry. You look a little dirty too." He said plainly, taking in her appearance. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing yesterday, and to his eye they looked creased and dirty.

"You have some nerve, calling me dirty!" Videl snapped defensively. Gohan sighed, the last thing he wanted was to offend the girl, he was merely stating the facts. "You must be a run-away." It suddenly dawned on him. "What you told me about your father yesterday, you've run away from home, haven't you?"

Videl suddenly stiffened, if this boy recognized her, he'd turn her in for the reward. Quickly, she began to rise from the bench, prepared to make a run for it, when a strong grip on her wrist stifled her plans. "I can help you, I know what it's like to be on my own."

"Let me go. I don't need you or anyone's help." She said stubbornly, trying to break away from his hold.

"That red mark on your cheek, and the bruise on your arm from yesterday say otherwise." Gohan said in a tone that slightly startled the girl. "I can help you, just sit down and talk to me."

"Pft." Videl scoffed, "unless you're some kind of martial arts guru, and can teach me how to better handle myself so that…" she swallowed, remembering how Marv had slapped her around, and how her father had pushed her around. "So that I can defend myself better, you and the rest of the kids in this park, are just useless to me." was her bitter retort.

"Well, looks like you're in luck Videl, because I just so happen to be 'some kind of martial arts guru'" he said amusedly, using her words.

"Says the cry-baby that lets his father smack him around." Said Videl, as she once again tried to break free of his hold. "Listen here _Videl_," Gohan was suddenly in her face, his eyes dark and dangerous. "My father was a great man. He saved the lives of many for nothing. He was the gentlest, purest soul in the universe, always doing things straight from his heart." He breathed deeply as he stared into the slightly startled eyes of the girl in front of him. "Never, ever compare him to your own father who has clearly hurt you enough times to make you run."

Videl just stared, unable to decide what to make of this boy. How did he move so fast? One minute he was sitting on the bench, and the next he was in her face, and she didn't even see him move.

Gohan looked at her almost frightened expression and felt guilty for unloading on her like that. After all, he had let her believe that he was also a victim of a heavy handed parent. "Look Videl, I meant no harm really. All I'm trying to say is that you clearly need help. You need a place to stay, I can give you that. You need a trainer, I can give you that as well."

"And why would you, practically a complete stranger be willing to offer me such an opportunity?" she humoured him. Gohan turned his eyes away from hers. _Because there's so much blood Videl, maybe in helping you, I could finally do something decent enough to make it go away,_he thought.

"Because that's what my father would do. His life was dedicated to helping people, and I owe it to his memory to keep his legacy going." Was the whispered answer she received.

Videl felt a pang for the boy. "Alright. Beat me in a sparring match. I must have someone who can actually teach me something, I don't want to waste my time."

Gohan immediately perked up at the news."Alright! Let's start. If I win, you come with me correct?"

Nodding in agreement, Videl put on a face of concentration, before stepping back into a fighting stance. She launched herself at Gohan, delivering a punch straight towards his chest. Gohan easily caught the fist before pivoting on his heels, putting a leg behind one of her own, and twisting her arm behind her back. Using the same momentum he gently pushed her straight into the ground.

"Alright, alright, you win, I give." She stood up with the help of Gohan, as she dusted her clothing off.

Smiling victoriously, Gohan took her hand and ran towards the ice-cream truck. Videl only had a split second to grab her bag before she was tugged along. "Come one, I'll buy you that ice-cream now." He said cheerfully, wondering how he was going to break the news of their new lodger to his mom. "I lost, so I guess _I'm_ buying." Videl reminded him. "Nuh, mom would kill me, she says to always act like a gentleman. Don't the rules state that the boy always treats the girl?"

Videl couldn't help the slight heat she felt spreading across her cheeks. "No. Only if they're like, old and dating, Yuck." She grimaced, the image of her father and Loli lip-locking, making her want to puke.

"Oh. Okay then, I guess it'd be okay if you paid then." He said innocently, his sponge of a brain, already absorbing this revelation. "Um…aren't you gonna tell me your name?" It suddenly dawned on the girl, that for all their talking, and all their plans, she had no idea who he was.

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "The name's Gohan, and don't _you_forget it." He finished off with a dazzling smirk.

…

**Authors Notes: If you couldn't tell, your poster for this chapter was Kakarot Son. See you all next time peeps.**

**Go to our profile if you want to join, you'll be presented with instruction on what to do there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This chapter is brought to you today by Patrick Hansen, Saiyajin-Love, and the much missed LadyLaide.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, if we did *tear* …no we must not think of the impossible and get our hopes up. Now on to the chapter.**

"_Oh yeah, heh heh heh," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "The name's Gohan, and don't you forget it." He finished off with a dazzling smirk._

'_Hey that's what I had said before_' Videl concluded with a smirk solidly planted on her face. And as she did, she couldn't help but to take in Gohan's clearly childish looks, which somehow faded in the shadow of the enormous body he carried around. Suddenly, it made so much more sense to her that he had been able to defeat her so easily.

"So how old are you Videl," Gohan asked glancing over to her. "I'm just wondering."

"No," was Videl's response.

"What?" Gohan shook his head, "That doesn't answer my question or make sense."

With the sun beaming upontheir backs, the two walked side by side with a fair amount of space between them towards a small ice-cream truck in the northern end of the park. Wandering aimlessly around after some stupid treat was actually starting to irritate Videl a bit, and it wasn't like this pestering boy to her left made it any better. What if someone was to recognize her? Thinking about it now, it was quite foolish for her to agree to get some ice cream in broad daylight after they had fought. And after this, where was he taking her? So many questions, and yet the only thing he was concerned with right now was her background.

"Come on. You look like my age. I just wanted to know how old you were," Gohan kept saying, being highly persistent as they neared the ice cream truck in the park.

"Oh, look, the ice cream man. You can stop talking for a minute," Videl interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. She stopped walking, causing Gohan to do the same as she moved and positioned her backpack in front of her. Opening it, she fiddled around for the little change she had left, her face frowning as her hand failed to come in contact with the money she thought she had.

"Uhh…" Videl awkwardly begin to say, looking toward Gohan slightly embarrassed.

"You know what; I'll take care of the ice cream. We may not be dating and you may have lost, but it's only logical and right that I pay for it if you can't," Gohan assured.

"No! I lost fair and square so I'm paying. I'm sure it's in here," Videl claimed as her hand frantically continued to search around in her bag. Becoming more frustrated for not finding it Videl added, "A-And don't you dare pity me. I can definitely pay for anything I want like that ice cream."

Gohan grinned before he relented and said, "Okay, I'll let you pay if you tell me your age,"

"No," Videl dismissed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.'

"NO!" Videl shouted way too loud.

"Well with your height and everything else, it's only safe to assume that you're 9," Gohan teased.

Videl snapped, "What! I'm not that little. I'm going on…" She had to think for a second, counting on her fingers before saying confidently, "11 years old."

"Oh, you're about my age. Well that makes things easier. I guess I'll go and get the ice cream and you can find some place to sit," Gohan happily said as he walked a feet few away. Videl just stood there, watching him stroll on over to the ice cream man, a little bit thankful now that she didn't have to do so. For one, she shouldn't be so careless. What if the ice cream man knows who she is? And second, she saw just how much ice cream Gohan had gotten for himself. She would swear up and down that he had bought three gallons worth of ice cream as he came back to her with what looked like a bucket in his left hand.

She just stared at him, mouth gaping open as he handed her a cone full of strawberry ice cream before smiling down at his bucket.

"What is something wrong?" Gohan questioned as he noticed her stare.

Videl found her voice again exclaiming, "Yes, with you! How can you buy so much ice cream for yourself? People will look at you like you're crazy!"

"Oh…I see," Gohan replied. Videl was about to let out a sign of relief for him getting her point until, "I see, I need to eat it with a spoon. Like my mom say, 'I shouldn't behave like a savage in public."

Once he got his spoon and Videl overcame her astonishment to mumble a thanks, the two strolled the park. Any sane person would think that with so much ice cream, someone wouldn't be able to talk since they'd be stuffing their face but, clearly she was wrong, as her ears were ringing with his nonstop chattering. But he couldn't help it. Gohan had this refreshing feeling wash over him from meeting someone that he could possibly help out, thus proving that he's not really a bad person.

'_If he doesn't stop talking soon, I'm going to kill myself!' _she argued in her mind while trying to eat her ice cream in peace and shield out the constant waves of information that she was receiving about all forms of wildlife in the forest to everyday stuff like family and friends

"… And it gets kinda' lonely out there with just me and my Mom so it's really going to be nice to have a new face around," Gohan finished; turning his head to Videl in anticipation for the answer that was to come.

"Woah! Stop right there buddy. We are only on a need-to-know-basis. Don't get all fluffy on me!" she said, raising her voice a bit higher than she actually intended, though still keeping her posture.

"Yea… Sure," Gohan relented; the disappointment clearly visible in the boy's voice and his face. Yet Videl had mistaken disappointment for embarrassment. Gohan had already gotten too ahead of himself. He merely meant to gain a tad bit of her trust before he helped her out. Truth be told, he did not want to be her friend that quick because in the back of his mind he kept thinking, eventually believing, that people shouldn't get so close to someone with blood stained hands. It may only bring them death, much like his father. Plus, it's only proper that he tells a little about himself and that's what he was concerned about right now.

"Oh come on you big cry baby, let's sit down over there," Videl commanded, snatching Gohan out of his thoughts as she pointed towards a bench that gracefully stood in a small clearing; it was the same bench where she had first met him.

Surrounded by nothing else than nature and the life of the forest, and with the sun laying it's light in between the leaves above, it almost looked magical to the eyes of newcomers. Around the bench, a small pond snaked its way, expressing sounds of pure tranquility and peace, surely also drawing the wildlife of the park to it. The birds' songs were filled with joy, filled with freedom, and last but not least, they were filled with adoration.

"Wow," was all that escaped Videl's lips as she sat down next to Gohan, not making a single movement in the fear of breaking this truly rare moment.

"It's beautiful isn't it? That's why I always come around here if I don't go to the lake near my house," Gohan responded, turning his head towards hers.

"Yea I guess so. I don't really get out the house often," Videl said.

As the stillness seeped in between them, Videl continued to carelessly lick away at her ice cream while Gohan fretted with his fingers, patiently waiting for Videl to finish eating. Now, as she could only hear little chirps and her own sound of slurping, the silence was starting to get to her.

"So…umm..what did you mean by teaching me and everything? Like where will you teach me," Videl asked, making an attempt at conversation as she lapped up the ice cream trickling down her forearm.

"Oh, you can come live with me and I'll train you," Gohan answered right away.

Videl stopped licking her ice cream, not believing for a second that he had just suggested to her. How could she? But thinking about it some more, a comfortable cozy bed versus the hard cold bathroom floors of the train station, sounded a lot better. Videl nodded in response, and Gohan smiled back understanding her reply.

"So….who taught you how to fight like that? It's hard to believe that a kid like yourself, learned on your own," Videl doubted as she finished off her ice cream cone.

"Well in the beginning I had a mentor named Piccolo, but when I got older and a new threat appeared…my father did," Gohan murmured, fretting with his fingers even more. A nostalgic look settled into his eyes, his tone becoming quite proud as he quietly boasted, "He pushed me to my limits, bringing out a sort of power that I didn't think someone my age could achieve. And even when..." Gohan paused, hesitating before gulping down the lump in his throat to finish, "And even when, I messed up; he was there to save us all from that monster."

"Oh really?" Videl questioned, perking up from what she had heard. "If he brought out that power in you then he can definitely do it with me! You know, I have a good idea, why doesn't he teach me instead? That way, I can learn from the best. So where is he?" Videl asked, excitement filling her eyes as she looked at Gohan. Yet, he was lost in his own thoughts; his surrounding being nothing but a mere buzz in his ear as his gaze remained blank.

"Gohan, where's your dad?" Videl asked again, arching her eyebrow as she was confused on why he was ignoring her now.

"_Goku I won't accept you or Piccolo keep beating up my little son like this every single day just because some… androids will be here to destroy Earth!" the enraged mother argued, never switching her focus from him._

"_Chichi this is important. And I promise I'll make him read every single night?" Goku gleefully responded, as if this was just another quarrel that he was going to sneak his way out of, but this all changed when his wife stormed out the room, leaving both males completely baffled._

_Just as his wife, Goku instantly changed to a more serious attitude; lightly petting his son on his forehead before saying, "Wait here, son," and rushing out the room after his beloved._

"Hey, Gohan!" Videl called waving her hand in front of him before bursting out and laughing at his face, "Haha! That's funny, you're joking right?" But he began to slightly shake, small trembles erupting over his frame. Instantly, her face dropped, her expression becoming stern as she demanded to know, "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

_The boy stood, silent as the night and awaited a following command by whoever was in charge, but no one came. For hours he stood, waiting to hear the laughter of the people he loved the most, waiting to feel their warmth, and waiting to feel their love._

_Finally, as the sun was setting in the horizon, a figure made its way past him. Without a word, the female sat down in the small brown couch located in the eastern side of the small room, with no lights other than the rays from the dying sun, and muffled cries of someone expressing their sorrow._

"_Mom what's wrong?" Gohan called out, but his voice came out hushed while his mother did not seem to notice him._

_The tears flowed from her eyes; flooding the floor as the puddles it formed became bigger. Like a wave, the water snaked its way over to Gohan's youthful body, turning into blood upon contact. He began to panic, the thick blood staining his shoes, building up until it reached his calves. Becoming anxious, his eyes shot back up, noticing his mother's throat was being held onto by that…that monster Cell._

"_Mom, NO!" Gohan called out again, but he cries were stifled. With no hand to lead him through this, with no rope to hold on to in this time of need; it was so easy to give in to the darkness._

"Gohan, what is it? Don't ignore me! Answer me!" Videl angrily cried.

_The ground around him started to dissolve. As if the universe itself was falling apart, he found himself on an island; an island sounded by… nothing. The memories of his life, his friends, the ones he loved, were washed away in a sea of darkness. Only one thing remained; the sobs of his mother and the disappointment of his father._

_A picture of the hero Goku appeared in the sky, lighting up everything it touched, though still keeping its distance from the broken soul on the small island._

"_Why didn't you protect her Gohan!" The voice of Goku harshly asked, now looking directly down on him._

"_I-It…she was.. I couldn't," the boy wept, struggling not to suffocate in this pressure and distress building up inside._

"_You are a disappointment to me!" Goku yelled, striking down on Gohan as the last word left his lips._

_"You are a disappointment to your mother!" The words slammed down on him again._

_"And you will disappoint everybody!" The words damn near shattered him._ _With that the blood took the boy, forever holding him in its grasp, torturing his soul to the end of days._

"GOHAN! -" Videl called, finally gaining enough guts to slap him hard across the face, her hand stinging on impact.

" Are you insane! Why are you looking like that? I asked you one question and you looked like you were having one of those crazy person episodes. I'm out of here!" Clearly enraged, Videl lifted her body and turned in direction of the city, believing she once again was left to herself, though a force kept her back.

"Wait!" Gohan started. "I..- I promise to try and not let it happen again. Please," he pleaded, trying as hard as he could to hold on to his sense and pretend that it wasn't there. Yet, he could smell it, he could feel it, and he could see it; the blood. It hadn't left him in his horrible vision, no it had followed him out into the world of the living, even after the eternity Gohan felt he had spent in that dark abyss; it wasn't ready to let him go. But he had to get a hold of himself, if he wanted to help her out and get rid of his blood stained hands forever.

"I-" Videl was still cautious towards him, afraid that he would once again lose control, and her slap not being enough to make him come back to his senses. But there was something, in his eyes that said that he needed this a lot more than she did. And since she refused to go back to lying on a bathroom floor in the train station, he was the only option for her. Videl deeply exhaled before she resigned, "If you promise on everything that you will make me stronger."

"I will," He honestly answered, happily sighing inside.

"So why don't you show me where I'll be staying, oh great mentor?" Videl teased, putting on a big smile to cheer the young fellow up. "I'm sure we have a lot of practice ahead of us, right?"

Gohan nodded before standing up from the bench and tossing his bucket into the nearby trash bin. He smiled and walked into a direction with Videl following behind. As they exited the park and made way on the street, he seemed a bit too eager to her. Like, look at how his pace was picking up. His legs were moving as if he was on a power walk. She couldn't help but to become more and more uncomfortable as he became, what she called, more excited. And Gohan was getting quite ahead of her. Just as she tried to match his pace, she heard several thuds behind her while weight seemed to magically lift off of her back.

'Oh crap, I forgot to zip it back up,' Videl angrily thought as her eyes rolled before she turned around to grab her things from off the cement below. She kneeled to the ground to hurriedly place them back in her backpack before zipping it up. Strapping the backpack right over her shoulder once again, Videl stood up. Her eyes scanned over her surroundings, noticing that he had disappeared.

"Man, where did he go?" Videl complained as she began to take aimless steps forward.

As her eyes continued to search her surroundings, she noticed that quite a few people were around, and suddenly, she felt troubled. The last thing she wanted right now was to be recognized. Videl quickly walked about, turning on a street where she didn't see anyone around. But, just as she passed another corner, one blonde man and black haired man whom appeared as brothers, bumped into her.

"Oh, excuse me…" the blond man began to say before he caught a glimpse of her face.

Videl bowed her head and quickly replied in a deep voice, "It's okay," before she tried to resume walking again.

However he stepped right in front of her to ask, "Hey aren't you."

"No," Videl interrupted as she tried to walk around with her head tilted down a little more to the ground. Yet, the black haired man blocked her way, forcing her to come to another halt.

"Oh. This is definitely her," he said as moved his hand to lift her head up and stare into her eyes. "This is definitely daddy's girl, the sweet ole Videl Satan." Videl's eyes that had widened when he touched her, had settled into slits with such an insult. He only smirked in response.

Videl snatched her head out of his grasp and threatened, "Don't you ever touch me! Or I-I.."

"You what," the blonde man challenged.

Videl's fist, with perfect aim and speed, immediately went to crash upon his jaw line. A grin came across the blonde man's face, as he easily caught her punch and then effectively pinned her arm behind her back, causing her to wince in pain as she struggled to break out of his grip.

"Ha, ha," the black haired man snickered. "This is all Mr. Satan's daughter is capable of?"

"I'm not even sure this is his daughter. She may just be a look-alike," the blonde man added.

"Oh, but she is," the black haired man assured as he took a step toward the struggling Videl. His eyes became fixated upon her fiery orbs full of hate. And he said softly, "Daddy isn't here to save you. So act like a good little girl and come with us. I'm pretty sure there's a good price for your return."

"NO! Get off of me! I'm not going back!" Videl screamed as she thrashed in the young man's grasp. Just the thought of going back, infuriated her beyond belief. She tried to step on his foot, but he only tightened his grip on her arm, digging his fingernails into her delicate skin; causing jolts of pain to spread up her arm. Her efforts were fruitless and they laughed at her pathetic attempts some more.

"Awww. What's wrong? Daddy's little girl ran away because she didn't get the ponies she wanted for her birthday?" the black haired man chuckled.

"You don't know anything! Now let me go!" Videl shouted, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain within her already sore arm.

"I don't think you're in a position to give orders," the blonde man spat, tightening his hold onto her some more.

"And I don't think, you are either," Gohan stated as he walked up. His eyes went past the two and on to Videl. His hands went into his pockets as he calmly asked, "What seems to the problem? Do you know them Videl?"

"What took you so.. I mean if you would've come any later I would have to deal with these guys myself!" Videl confidently stated as she turned her nose up.

"So you don't know them?" Gohan asked as his eyebrows wrinkled upon his forehead, for the simple fact that she hadn't answer his question.

"No, I don't! They're just bullying me for no reason and want to take me away against my will. Now enough talking so I..I mean we can deal with them!" Videl replied.

The two busted out laughing. The blonde man's hold on her tightened some more, forcing another shushed cry from Videl while the black haired man clutched his sides as he rolled over in laughter, his eyes squinting to hold back tears.

"You.. Deal with us? Much less with this shrimp over there?" the black haired man asked as his thumb pointed over to where Gohan was.

"Uhh. What are you pointing at?" the blonde man asked as he looked in the direction his friend was pointing.

"You idiot, I'm pointing at…" He stopped talking as he glanced to where he pointed. "Wait. Where did he…"

"Oh, you're going to get it now," Videl giggled.

"What are you…"

BAAAMMMMM

Was the sound of the Gohan's fist as it was sent crashing against the black haired man's guts. He buckled over, without even a single gasp of pain, for the damage done was so great that it shadowed his mind with confusion and agony until it became too overwhelmed and fell out of consciousness.

"You brat!" the blonde man yelled as he tossed Videl to the side, her body scraping against the cement as he launched himself towards Gohan who simply stood there looking at him.

'Why isn't he moving!' Videl screamed in her head as instinct took over and she immediately went to grab one of the blonde man's legs. He tripped, and his face fell right onto Gohan's fist. Blood sputtering out his lips as a few teeth became unlodged from his gum. The blonde man's body limply fell to the floor and Gohan just stood there, his eyes casted upon his fist stained with the crimson liquid. It began to taunt him. His eyes broaden, as his heart thumped against his chest. Anxiety taking over his mind. Not this again. NOT this again! NOT twice in one day!

"Don't just stand there, you dummy. Wipe it off," Videl scolded as she pulled a handkerchief to clean his hand, before tossing the cloth to the side. "Now let's get going before they wake up or a crowd shows up!" Videl ordered as she grabbed Gohan's clean hand and ran away. His narrowed eyes following after them before the blonde man got up off the cement ground, holding his mouth.

…**..**

Her little legs thumped against the ground, going in no direction whatsoever as she held onto his cold hand. Once she was four blocks away, she stopped and released his hand, taking away that warmth so hers could rest upon her knees while she bent over, panting because of the lack of air.

"I..think…we're…far away….from them now." Videl wheezed, before she stood straight up. "Now, lead the way," Videl demanded as she looked towards Gohan, whom was staring at his hands again.

"Hey, Gohan?" Videl called to him but he was deep in thought.

Just like that, it was gone. At the moment, his hands didn't have a drop of blood on them. Gohan hesitantly touched the palm of them to see if it had really disappeared but, he didn't see or feel it; instead his hands were cold and his nerves were completely calm. He didn't think that it would be so easy to simply have someone else wipe his hands clean with a cloth. He made a note to try that, next time. Right now, he should be thinking about what to say to his mom about how he had agreed to someone living with them without her permission.

"Oye, Gohan. Answer me! You better not be having another episode," Videl warned.

"No, I'm not," Gohan easily dismissed, smiling off such notion. "Let's get going. Follow me,"

"Sheesh. Took you long enough," Videl murmured as her feet trailed behind him.

As they neared his mother's destination, Gohan found himself becoming more apprehensive as he thought of how to break the news to her.

'I could easily beg and say that I'll do my homework for 20 hours a day…" Gohan's face wrinkled at the thought of doing that. Plus, lately, his mother has stopped him for doing too much homework since she believed he needed to exercise. There's no way she would agree to that right now.

'Well what if I walk up and say bluntly, "This is Videl and she's going to live with us."' Then an image of a frying pan flashed within his head. The day that he would tell his mother what she's going to do and allow, is one that he will dread. Shaking his head to remove such notion, Gohan halted as he and Videl stood around the corner from the store Chi-Chi was in. Gohan let out an involuntary sigh.

'I guess I'm just going to have to ask nicely and explain the situation. And she's been quite kind lately, so she might agree.' Gohan positively thought.

Before he entered, Videl tried to follow after him; but he turned around. "Umm, you just wait right here. I have to make sure my mom is the store down there and…." His voice trailed off at the end as he walked away and left a puzzled Videl standing there.

Gohan finally had reached the entrance and strolled through the store, until his eyes came upon a woman with a scowl on her face with her head staring off in Kami knows what direction. As he walked up behind her, he saw that she was staring at; a young girl and boy passionately embracing each other as they swapped spit.

"Hey, mom. What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi hmphed before she turned to her son and answered, "Oh it's nothing. But just look at how young that boy and girl are! And then they're all touching each other like it's nothing."

"I know you're right. So mom, can I ask you…" Gohan began to say as he tried to safely cut her off.

But Chi-Chi continued to speak as if he had not said anything. Her scowl became more profound as she said, "Back in my day, we knew not to act that way in public. I wouldn't be surprised if these two acted improper on a regular basis and actually lived with each other even though they're not married."

Gohan replied with a nervous laugh as he asked, "What's wrong with that mother? Y-You know the two living together."

"What! They're so many things wrong with that! Do you know…" Chi-Chi stopped herself. "Wait you don't know. And you won't need to know until you get much, MUCH older," Chi-Chi righteously said as she folded her arms.

Sweat dropped down Gohan's forehead. His mother's change of attitude was definitely short lived. There would be NO WAY that she'd allow Videl to stay with them.

"Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Chi-Chi asked, snapping Gohan out of his thoughts.

Gohan laughed again, causing one of Chi-Chi's eyebrows to rise upon her forehead. "Oh, it was nothing mom. I just have to go use the bathroom and I was wondering how long you'd be," Gohan replied with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I shouldn't be long. This store doesn't have what I'm looking for. You gone on ahead. I still have some unfinished business here. It's time for some schooling for these two over here." Chi-Chi stated as her eyes glanced over to the two who refused to let each other go, no matter how many onlookers were around.

This would be the time where Gohan would intervene and stop his mother before she did something terrifying, but he needed to discuss things with Videl. And he only had one opportunity to do so before his mother found out. Therefore, Gohan rushed towards the exit just as a woman's scolding voice could be heard throughout the store.

Gohan eagerly ran through the door, and dashed around the corner. His eyes widen as he looked from left to right, trying to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But, they weren't. Videl was actually gone.

…

. "Umm, you just wait right here. I have to make sure my mom is the store down there and…." His voice trailed off at the end as he walked away and left a puzzled Videl standing there.

She watched his retreating figure. The way it moved away from her quickly, darting between the townsfolk as he struggled to get by, before disappearing completely within the crowd into the distance.

'What now?' Videl thought. She stood there for a moment longer, her eyes fixed upon what would be, a now random spot on the horizon. There was nothing significant about it anymore. He had left. A calculating look crossed her face briefly, and then it was gone, just like Gohan, leaving her young face to harden completely. Eyes fierce as the adrenaline kicked in, she had made her choice and this was it, the afternoon had been fun with Gohan, that she had to admit, but she just couldn't trust him. She wouldn't let herself be hurt again. Not now, not ever. Turning around to walk in the opposite direction, she grabbed her backpack.

With the fierce look of determination in her eyes, blood pumping, she walked. Where to? She didn't know, but which runaway ever does? It was ironic how her aimless travels caused her to pass the area where she had first bumped into Gohan. The same bench she had debated her life over, the same bench where Gohan had made her feel like she didn't deserve this life; the same bench where she had foolishly believed him. She granted the pitiful memory a single fleeting glance. Gohan's smiling, cheerful face flashed in her mind and his words, spoken only moments ago, "Wait right here," rang in her ear. Innocent enough they had seemed, hell, he had been innocent enough but how could she trust him to return? He was no older than herself; he was just a kid, she snorted. Just another stupid kid, she repeated.

Just when she thought she had him figured out, she had concluded that he was another freelancer, in it for the money. Her mind just had to reason with her, causing her to second guess her choices even when she was so sure.

She had just called him a kid, but wasn't that what she was herself? Just a kid, out all alone, left to fend for herself in a world where she shouldn't have had to. For an eleven year old like herself, she should have been surrounded by a protective family who would love her dearly; but instead, she had suffered enough to last a lifetime, all at the hands of her pathetic father, Hercule Satan. But what was worse, home or life on the streets? That was what she had yet to decide. She knew the streets were a harsh place, she had learnt that lesson at least, but if anyone could make it, Videl Satan knew she could. With enough determination and smarts to make it through, this would just be yet another challenge she would need to face.

Sighing, she focused on the journey ahead, she already missed him even though she berated him every chance she got, but there was no way he was coming back, why would he? She was just a girl and it wasn't like she had been nice to him. Why would he even waste his time? He was probably laughing at her right now, thinking he'd fooled her. And sure enough, at one point she had caught herself thinking she could trust him but she was smarter than that, she knew in time if it wasn't today, he'd prove her wrong. Just like her father had, time and time again.

"Goodbye, boy named Gohan." She whispered as she passed the scene of their earlier agreement, without so much as a single look back. From now on, she needed to rely on herself, it was the only way. Readjusting her backpack which had sagged slightly on her back, she tightened its straps around her arms, bracing herself for anything and with a deep breath she ventured further into the busy streets of civilization.

Yeah, that's right. She only needed to rely on herself.

Walking through the town aimlessly at a rather slow place, she did not even know where she was going, but it wasn't important to her, all she could think about was Gohan. What if he had come back? What if he wasn't lying? Did he really care enough to help her? These same questions kept ramming against Videl as the magnitude of what she may have just passed up on hit her. But then again maybe she was stupid to walk away, maybe her father was right, maybe she just wasn't strong enough to make the choices that counted.

No. She told herself, she definitely wasn't stupid, she chastised herself for the very thought and since when had her father's opinions even mattered to her? Her father was never right! Her, weak? If anything, she decided, she was even stronger than she thought for leaving 'home' and going it alone. He never thought she would have the guts to do it, and now she had. Her hands tightened and made fists around straps of her bag, her knuckles turning white as she clutched onto it for support and further encouragement as the memory of why she left home struck her. That wasn't a mistake and neither was this. She knew she had made the right choice, Gohan was no-one to her and she was no-one to him. He wouldn't hold up his promise, she knew he wouldn't. He had probably lied to her all along. Videl became angered at the thought of being deceived, even if it was for only a moment she had believed him.

Yes, he had lied to her, she convinced herself. She just couldn't trust anyone. She lowered the baseball cap on her head, tucking her long jet black hair into her jacket. Her guard up, she avoided all eye contact, from here on out, it was self preservation. Videl looks out for Videl, end of.

She felt bad for leaving the only boy who was nice to her since she ran away from home. He was the only real friend she could truthfully say, she had. One who wasn't after her money, or celebrity status, but truly liked her for her. For Videl Satan. But there was nothing she could do. The safety of a warm, loving home was not an option for her. It was not something she could afford to take a chance with. And it was certainly not something she should get her hopes up about, not when she had lost so much already, the little hope she had left was not something she could bear to lose. Because if she did, what then?

Everything in her life that she touched or even cared about turned to dust and endless catastrophe. It was how she found herself in her current predicament. This was her life, what more did she expect?

"Ow!" Videl stumbled backwards suddenly and looked up sharply, her hand instinctively moving up to her forehead, the place of the unexpected pain.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," a large rotund bald, middle-aged man said, he turned around to face her fully, his large brown eyes, wrinkled with age, glancing over Videl's appearance appreciatively.

"Well next time, watch where you're going buddy," Videl glowered. Her head stung a little from the impact. She had damn well nearly fallen on her butt and injured herself further, the idiot. He should watch where he's going.

"My, what a temper!" The strange man said, his eye containing a hint of lust as he inched closer to Videl. A smirk forming on his lips.

Videl only looked up and glared at the large burly gentleman she had run in to. Darn Gohan and his stupid self, it was his fault she got sidetracked and wasn't watching where she was going.

"Aren't you a little young to be on your own?" The man asked, his eyebrow arching slightly as he feigned his concern. Here was the perfect opportunity, it was late, she was young and wouldn't know any better. He could probably use the old candy in the van excuse.

"What's it to you?" Videl said, eyeing him mistrustfully, she was still annoyed about her entire situation.

"You have really nice eyes, so pure and innocent," he said, reaching out to stroke her hair as he attempted to close the distance between them.

Videl suddenly noticed he was now standing right in front of her, how had he gotten that close without her noticing? She didn't know, but she certainly didn't like it. His breath stank of stale old beer. It was apparent he hadn't bathed for a while to say the least, his worn, tired clothes were stained in a few places, and now that he was a little closer, she could see he hadn't shaved, the grey and black bristles of facial hair becoming more apparent. The lines of his face were deeply etched there, so much that they had become a feature. His face showed no happiness even though his voice said otherwise, he seemed warm on the surface but there was something more there, something mischievous, sneaky almost, and most definitely dangerous.

Videl turned around and ran as fast as she could out of there. She didn't stop for anything; she pushed and shoved several people out of the way as she passed them, ignoring their screams and shouts as she let her emotion fuel her. She didn't care. The tears streamed from her eyes, but she let them flow freely, she didn't care, she just didn't care.

She ran and ran until her feet felt like they were going to give out from beneath her. When she finally stopped running she collapsed from exhaustion on to the concrete ground and her tears continued to fall, her breathing erratic and out of control, why her?

That was the only question on her mind, why her? Why was it always her? What did she do to deserve such rash treatment? She looked up at the night sky and questioned the stars, why her? She waited and waited for an answer, but they held none. They remained as silent as ever and continued to twinkle within the night sky. Videl scoffed. What did she expect? As if she would get a response. No one would reply to her. She was without anyone. But again, what did she expect? She had always been alone since her mother died.

_"Awww. What's wrong? Daddy's little girl ran away because she didn't get the ponies she wanted for her birthday?" the black haired man chuckled._

_"You don't know anything! Now let me go!" Videl shouted, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain within her already sore arm._

They didn't know anything. She had been by herself….so alone.. Even on her birthday.

_The camera lights flashed, cheers erupting as confetti fell down while words echoed, "Satan, Satan, Satan!" But even though it was her fifth birthday, those words weren't for her. They were for her father, who used her birthday party as another one of his fancy shows for the public. As she sat at the head of the table staring all around for someone to acknowledge her, she realized that she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces of people she didn't know, of people who didn't seem to care._

"_Excuse me, Daddy," Videl softly called trying to draw some attention to herself but he was encircled by a crowd that cheered him on as he continued to flex his muscles in front of them._

"_Daddy!" Videl called a bit louder this time. Still no response. Little Videl became frustrated. Why was daddy ignoring her too? It was her birthday, not his. He should at least give her some attention._

"_Daddy!" Videl yelled, standing up in her chair, placing her hands around the outside of her mouth to make her call louder. The people immediately stopped talking to Hercule, turning around to give her a look, a look which made Videl slightly cringe inside, but she ignored it._

"_Daddy, when is the cake coming out? And when are we going to open the presents?" Videl asked, eyes clearly showing how much she anticipated and longed for such._

"_Videl, I'm in the middle of something right now. Your father is entertaining the guests. Now, be a good little girl and sit down in the chair. And as for gifts, isn't being surrounded by this group of people who care dearly for you enough?"_

"_Well said, Mr Satan," one man praised._

"_You truly are a wonderful person with words as well as great combative skills," another applauded._

"_You know well," Hercule commended as he laughed. "Am I right? Aren't I the best fighter on this planet! No one can defeat me!" Hercule boasted, cocky as ever._

"_You're right, Mr. Satan," they agreed._

"_Satan, Satan, Satan!" the crowd started cheering. As they continued to chant, one person entered the room with a deluxe white frosting cake with strawberries and 'Happy Birthday Videl' written in icing. Videl's eyes instantly lit up, she began waving her hands, signaling the person to come place down the cake where she was. She thought they actually had noticed her and she was about to scream in glee until…_

"_Here you go Mr. Satan. It's a cake to celebrate how great you are," the person carrying the cake said._

"_Make a wish!"one cheered._

"_Oh I shouldn't," Hercule tried to feign off, but they urged him, pushing him towards the cake as they lit the candles._

"_Yes you can! Right everyone? Satan!" they chanted._

"_Oh if you insist," Hercule said before he blew out her candles. On her cake. Videl's arms dropped as well as her face. She stared at the happy people; feeling the same ache her little heart had felt whenever she thought about her mother. The scene before her, became clouded by tears and before she wailed in front of everyone, she walked out of the room. The sound of her tiny feet and her cries silent, as she walked out of a room where no one noticed or cared that she was leaving._

Videl squeezed her eyes shut, suppressing the memory as well as her tears. She pressed herself up against the cold hard surface behind her, arms clutched around her knees as she shivered and trembled, holding together her very being. Her teeth chattering as she swallowed deeply and looked all around her. She had found herself in a dark and dreary alleyway, high rise walls that almost seemed to want to swallow her petite frame entirely were she to venture too deep into its fortress.

She was freezing and hungry and most certainly tired. Maybe if she was lucky she could find a more suitable place or some scraps. Videl stood up, with her backpack still tightly fastened, she shuddered and the thoughts she had tried to suppress ran through her mind. She was always alone with no one to count on.

Videl began to take steps forward, and down the alley, looking left to right as she noticed how dark and quiet it was. The rats and other critters weren't even rattling in the trash on the cold ground. This...became unsettling to her. Her heart picked up its pace, racing in her chest as she anxiously continued to stroll down the alley; her trembling hand, gripping her backpack even tighter.

**Plop.**

Videl jumped, turning around to see where the noise came from. Her hand grasping at her chest, as her eyes darted from left to right in the night. She panted, trying to calm herself. It was all in her head. It was probably just a rat or cat or something. She was merely overreacting.

As much as she tried to convince herself, Videl turned her head back around, picking up her pace to get out of the alley as soon as possible.

**Plop. Plop**

She picked up her pace some more. 'How long was this alley?' She frantically thought. Her heart thumping in her chest even more, her grip tightening on the strap of her back pack as if she was ready to use it.

**Plop. Plop. Plop**

Curiosity got the best of her, Videl snapped her head around and saw...a dark figure..following her.

Videl snapped her head back around, sprinting down the alley her backpack banging against her back as she tried her best to get out away. She stepped into the street illuminated by the street lights. She looked left, looked right trying to decide which way to go. But before she did, she looked behind her one last time..and...the dark figure was gone.

Confused, Videl questioned whether or not her eyes had been playing a trick on her. Whatever the case, she was glad that he or whatever it was, was gone...

Videl couldn't finish her thought, as she felt a hand cover her mouth and pin her arm behind her back, preventing her from screaming for help and protecting herself. She struggled, tears beginning to form in her eyes at what was happening. And then in the still of the night with a voice that she had heard earlier today, he whispered into her ear, "I've been looking for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Bringing this long chapter to you today, is no other than Gohan-to-the-max and Saiyajin-Love**

**Disclaimer: We've said before, we'll say it again; we do not own Dragonball/Z/GT**

* * *

><p>"I've been looking for you," the voice echoed in her head, sending involuntary chills across her back. Videl quickly began to struggle underneath his tight grip, desperately using all her might to push and kick him off her. But, her weak body couldn't oppose him. She wasn't strong enough.<p>

Realizing such hit her immediately; her breathing became heavier as she began to panic. Sweat beads formed and trickled down her face first, beating the tears that were welling in her eyes at the same time. There was nothing else to do but scream, and she attempted to do so, inhaling as much air as possible through her nose, her chest swelling up before she yelled at the top of her lungs.

But.. His hands, covered her mouth, stifling any cries she held. Videl eyes dashed to the left and to the right; hoping, praying that someone was around. If anyone could help her, she'd be grateful. Someone…please anyone come save her!

Yet, the night remained silent. The pitter patter of feet could not be heard, if they were rushing over to assist her.

Tears flooded her eyes now as she knew deep down that no one was coming for her. And that home, as bad as it was with her father there, was still way safer then the streets.

She tried to turn her head to at least get a final glimpse of this person who dared to attack her, yet he managed to effortlessly hold her head facing a different direction so she wouldn't be able to see him. He pinned her up against the dirty brick wall of the large apartment building with his hand still covering her mouth, the darkness of the night shielding his face with its shadows. He whistled, turning his head away from her. She attempted to use this to her advantage and try and bite him, but alas, it failed. His hand was secured around her mouth, making it impossible for her to reel back her lips and bite within his palm. This attack by this man felt strangely familiar, and that made her worry. Her eyes tightened in fear. 'Am I going to die tonight? I can't, I need to live. I wish I was able to fight, then I'd show him who's boss. But…I can't. Why am I this weak?'

Anger surged through her scared little body as she tried harder to push him off, yet again she failed. His grip tightened across her mouth instead, leaving no gasps for air.

That's it. There was no way to fight back now. She was done for. Videl squeezed her eyes shut, tears now forming at the corner of her eyes. Spilling over as easily as any liquid would once it had reached its capacity.

And then… suddenly, her feet felt light before her bottom was cushioned by something incredibly soft. She felt a strong gust of wind as she shot her eyes wide open. She closed them back almost instantly as the sky rushed pass her, forcing her to sit back against her attacker's chest.

'What's going on!' she panicked.

Just as that thought came, they became stationary once more. Videl sighed, yet still refused to open her eyes, scared to see what was in front of her.

But then, the arms released its grip and her attacker backed up.

"I'm fed up with low lives like-" Before she could even scream her remaining words, Gohan covered her mouth again. Videl, eyes widen first as she was surprised, but just as soon as that feeling came, she viscously slapped his hand away from her.

"You are one creepy kid! How dare you? More like, who do you think you're messing with?" No way on Earth was she going to be pushed about, he was going to pay for messing with, Videl Satan, daughter of the idiotic world champion.

"You don't have to yell." Gohan resisted the urge to plug his ears.

"You! Don't tell me what to do! What is wrong with you! What kind of kid does this? Like what are you, some kind of stalker who snatches a random person up, when they're obviously fighting back because they don't want to go with you! Just.. I don't get it!" Videl fumbled for words, her anger making it quite difficult for her to come up with sensible sounding sentences.

Gohan glanced behind them for a moment, and turned back around opening his mouth to respond to the infuriated girl.

"No, don't answer because I don't care." Videl snapped. "You leave me alone and I won't have to go to the police for harassment. I don't think they'll take to kindly to someone picking on the World Champ's little angel."

Gohan's eyes slightly narrowed before he challenged her, "Go ahead. Do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't stop you if you go to the police." His voice full of apparent doubt. "You know what would happen if you went to the police. You'll be taken back home to your wonderful father."

"Well...wel.l.." Videl stammered since he had a point. Her fury began to subside just a bit as she bowed her head, thinking of what to say as well as do next.

"Videl, just come with me," Gohan advised.

"No! Why would I? You're crazy!" Her anger resurfaced.

"Keep it down," Gohan nicely asked again, glancing behind them one more time.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Listen Videl, I only took you like this because I knew you wouldn't have listened to me any other way," he half lied, hoping she wouldn't notice as he looked out the corner of his eyes once again. This girl was too weak to be left upon the streets, yet she was too stubborn to come into someone's home and accept their help. He wasn't going to allow one of his new friends to die no matter how stubborn she is. The girl showed signs of fighting potential, as she was determined and never wanted to actually give up. She just lacked the fighting skill needed for proper self defense and martial arts, and he wanted to help her with that.

Gohan was relieved when she didn't see through his lie as she answered, "You don't know that! You don't know me at all."

"Well you kind of overreacted earlier today. I wasn't gone for any more than ten minutes before you ran off probably thinking I had abandoned you."

"Overreacted?" Videl exclaimed, her pitch becoming higher on each syllable, as she was shocked that he had said that after what he had just did. The nerve of this kid!

_Oh no. Wrong choice of words. I'm just digging myself into a bigger hole_. Gohan awkwardly smiled it off, raising his hands to assure, "Just calm down. Ignore what I've said about overreacting even if it was true. In fact just ignore everything that has happened and realize that I'm sincerely trying to help you out here."

Videl frowned as his last sentence began to settle in her head, dissipating her anger once more.

Gohan continued, "I've even thought it out and decided that you're going to this place and it will be best if you stay there. That way you won't get into that much trouble. And you'll be able to eat, train, and live comfortably….I'm just trying to keep you alive Videl."

"What makes you care so much?" Videl lowered her eyebrows still not fully believing this strange boy.

"Isn't that obvious? You're my friend…"

His frankness was astonishing, as she couldn't help looking at him incredulously. She hadn't known him for that long and here he was spouting things like this.

"I still don't believe you." She bluntly replied. "What's in it for you? Do you plan on turning me in?"

Gohan rubbed his temples for a second, nervously glancing back again. She was being more difficult than he had thought and they needed to get out of that city's area. It was time to play hard ball with her. Gohan said in a stern tone, "I don't know how many times I have to say this but there's nothing in it for me. Either you can come with me or I can take you back to the alley where you will stay by yourself in the bitter cold and without any food."

She didn't have a response to that.

"Listen to me, Videl, as I have said before, I have a place where you can stay where no one will find you. You'll be safe. I'll bring you food and train you there. What do you say?" The thirteen year old held out his hand. _'Doesn't really matter what she says, she's going to Mount Paozu. I'm about to pull a Piccolo if she doesn't agree to come along soon..'_

"Fine," she relented. She asked, "But I'm still confused on how did you find me."

"You shall learn tomorrow, new pupil. Now, let's get going. Nimbus," Gohan signaled for the cloud to move, gratefully sighing inside that they could leave the area already. Those men in that alley that Videl was in not too long ago, would've probably begun moving soon and towards them. He didn't intend on making her feel like she was just attacked, the reason he grabbed her mouth was simple. Before he even grabbed her, he knew people were after her, intending on returning her to her father whom she couldn't defend herself from, yet. Scaring Videl like that, probably wasn't enough to scare them off like he had hoped. But as a friend, he thought it was the right thing to do. He never wanted to hurt her emotionally or mentally, he just wanted to protect her in her process of getting stronger. It was then he decided what he had to do, and how to help this girl gain the strength, she has to gain the respect of many. For the sake of Kami he prayed that once he was through with her, she would be able to stand up for self.

"Gohan don't you hear me? What is this thing you go me on?" Videl finally had realized how high she was up in the sky. As she looked around her eyes expanded dramatically as if she was a cartoon character. She rubbed them in an attempt to clear something that must've been messing up her eyesight and making her have these insane hallucinations, but after she did and thus proceeded to gaze around her surroundings rushing past her, the fact remained that she was flying at an impossible altitude on a golden cloud.

"This is illogical." she believed. "I must be dreaming, yes I'm sleeping in the alley right now."

Gohan laughed as he said, "Yeah, sure. Even if this is a dream, you still may want to hold on."

"Hold on to what? This is a cloud. What do I grab onto? And why are we this high? I'd rather walk!" Videl's frantic voice carried off into the distance, as they flew away on Nimbus

_**Meanwhile, back in the Alley…**_

The blonde man took out his frustration on the empty can of soda as he sent it crashing against the wall with the tip of his foot. How did that brat manage to get away?

"Eric," one of his five friends called out to him. "We need to notify the police. They have to know that someone else has kidnapped Videl Satan."

"Yeah man, our plans are ruined." Another added, as if he really wasn't concerned.

Eric's eyes narrowed, as a devious smile played at the corner of his lips. He replied, full of sarcasm, "Sure. We'll notify the police alright."

His friends didn't notice the underlying meaning or tone behind his words. They naturally assumed that he meant exactly what he said.

Another friend began to say as they walked towards the car, "Now that we're done, we need to focus on finding out who did that to Sam."

Eric assured with another smile, "It's okay. I've got it covered." He may not have seen the face of the one who had supposedly kidnapped their target, but he had this gut, sickening, hateful feeling that it was that kid earlier. That same kid, who held those cold demon-like orbs. The same kid who had placed his best friend in the hospital and whom had injured him just as well. He may have told his friends that they'd tell the police. But he knew as his thoughts confirmed, "Those brats have another thing coming. They've messed with the wrong one."

* * *

><p>As she tried to maintain her hold on the soft cushions of this unbelievable cloud, they began to approach the wilderness. It was clear to her now that they were far from civilization, and she suddenly became anxious, wondering and hoping that she had made the right choice by coming along with this weird boy. To suppress her uneasiness, as the air steadily rushed past her, Videl inhaled deeply, allowing the fresh scent of the forest below to assuage her nerves. It was a tad bit comforting until she heard Gohan whisper, "We're here."<p>

Instantly, the cloud dipped down into the sky, almost tossing her off and making Videl screech.

"Slow this thing down!"

"But, it's not moving anymore."

Videl stop squeezing her eyes shut, and unclenched her hands upon the cloud. Gohan chuckled at her sour expression before he jumped off the cloud to walk towards the door.

Videl followed his suit as she attempted to stand up and hop off of the cloud. Her knees buckled a bit as she was slightly trembling since her surprised heart refused to stop racing from the earlier dip in the sky.

"I'm never riding this again," she mumbled as her shaky feet finally had touched the barren ground.

"Fair enough." Gohan then entered the dark house while Videl stood there examining it at first. It was an odd shaped brick house, a cubed one she believed, with a quite a peculiar roof. It looked like a crown or pirate hat with the ends turned upwards. It was like one of those Chinese styled roofs. She squint her eyes some more, scrutinizing the house itself as she noticed it was relatively small. She would've stood before the doors, trying to find something about the little house that would be commendable but she heard her name being called.

Videl hesitantly stepped forward, pushing the door so she could enter as well, but it didn't budge. She scowled. Videl could easily see the dim light peering out of the small opening already in the door, but for some strange reason, it wouldn't open.

"So not only is it small, but this old house also have a broken door. Just great." Videl complained with a set frown upon her face.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked as he slid the door to the right, instead of pushing it like she was, to open it for her.

"I was just checking out the door," Videl laughed off, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure." Gohan smiled as he stepped out of the way, allowing Videl to walk to the center of the house. She had been right, it was a puny place. As her eyes scanned over what little there was, she saw that it was quite dusty with an occasional cobweb here and there. Videl took a step forward, the wooden floor loudly creaking underneath her, as she placed her back pack on the table that was the least dirty out of this place. It had small traces and ridges of dust as if someone had tried to wipe it clean.

"Uh, I tried to clean it up as best as I could." Gohan confirmed her assumptions. "But, my mother usually does all the cleaning."

"I never would've guessed," Videl said under her breath as she swabbed the surface of the table with her index finger. Her face crinkled in disgust as it became covered in filth.

"I put some fresh sheets on the bed too.. And umm, if you need to use the bathroom there's a.." Gohan continued to ramble on, trying to explain how she could basic things in the house, yet she wasn't paying attention.

Videl had taken steps towards the bed, plopping down on it before laying altogether. She closed her eyes and began to tune out Gohan, slowly taking in the feel of everything. The mattress, though old, was as soft and comforting, as it conformed to her petite frame, cushioning the right places. And the sheets… Videl sniffed around her and let out a serene sigh. She turned on her side, taking the covers in her hand before burying her face within them. A pleasant scent of lavender greeted her nose once again, placing gentle kisses upon its tip that rubbed against the sheets. So gentle that before Videl knew it, her eyelids became heavy and sleep had claimed her.

Gohan stood there for a minute, wondering why she had turned her back towards him until he heard the sound of her soft snores. _Oh well. I guess she was exhausted. I'll tell her the rest tomorrow. _

With that thought, Gohan exited the house and hurried off to his own home.

* * *

><p>"Alright Gohan! Breakfast is ready!" Chichi's voice rang through the house.<p>

Not a second later, her son appeared in the kitchen and he seemed… Chichi quirked an eyebrow as she her beady eyes closely watched her son as he grabbed a plate of food. The corner of his lips were positioned a certain way as if he was trying to hold back a small scowl. It was as if he was contemplating something important. And not only that, but he was being picky with the food laid out upon the table. Oh yeah, something was definitely up.

"Hey Gohan what's.." Chichi hand snapped up to her mouth, covering it. Her stomach reeled, her jaw clenched, as she tried to suppress the rising vomit burning her throat.

Gohan turned to his mother, a bit nervous that she had caught him in the act, before he noticed her expression. He fixed his mouth to question what was wrong, but Chichi had ran to the bathroom.

"Mom?" Gohan asked, confused and concerned about what was going on. But then it hit him. This was his only chance to give Videl some breakfast. He had been thinking about it for a while, and now he had gotten a lucky break. He may have been a slight bit worried about how and why he could hear his mother puking, but he had to do this first. Only after he handled that would he come back and try to assist her in some way.

With his mind set, Gohan raced out the house with the plate full of food in his hand.

* * *

><p>The sun peered through the window; its rays settling upon the face of the girl deep in slumber. Her nose twitched at first. Then her eyes began to flutter open, and once they did she just laid there; dwelling in the fresh morning. This was definitely better than the disgusting train station and freezing cold alley she had planned on sleeping in.<p>

With one big yawn, Videl finally swung her feet over the bed to place them on the wooden floor. She stood up into a stretch, raising her arms and standing on her tippy toes to get the full effect of one. Eyes glancing around to find her bag, she then walked over to the table. Her hand unzipped the back pack to pull out her green toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

"Now to find the sink..." But as Videl began to look around, an unpleasant frown spread to her face. Her eyes frantically darted about, trying to find what she was searching for. _You've got to be kidding me! There's no sink….meaning, there's no bathroom. How am I going to bathe? How will I stay clean? Just wait until Gohan gets here, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for this._

Speak of the Devil, Gohan slid the door open, carrying a plate of food in his hand.

"Hey, Videl I..."

"Where's the bathroom?" Videl stared him down, crossing her arms.

"Oh about that, there's an outhouse around back." Gohan placed the plate on the table. Videl eyes followed it like a hawk, but she had other things to worry about other than her growling stomach.

"An out-what?"

"An outhouse. Or in other words, a small building over a pit, containing a toilet for your usage."

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you talking about one of those toilets in the movies where the actor would pee down in a hole?"

"Well, when you put it that way.."

"No, absolutely not!" Videl cut him off, exclaiming, "You expect me to use that?"

"You could use a tree too and wipe yourself with the leaves. Although, my mother says that's uncivilized." Gohan easily replied with a small grin.

Videl bit on her tongue, trying not to say some not so nice words to him. It's not so bad… It's not so bad, she kept insisting to herself. "So, how am I going to bathe or clean up?"

"There's a tub."

Videl was about to gratefully sigh until he finished…

"Outside."

"Excuse me? Did you say it's outside?" Videl practically yelled.

"Yeah. And if you don't want to bathe in it, there's also a river."

She had a sudden, quite strong impulse, to punch him. Of course, it wouldn't hurt him that much and he might be a little mad at her for doing something like that, but it will make her feel so much better to knock some sense into him. Just what was he thinking?

"A river! I'm a girl!"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything Videl. I'm a boy and I've bathed in the river at least once." Gohan was confused as to why she was yelling. What was so bad about bathing in a river?

"I have uhh… you know what, just get out!"

Gohan's face wrinkled up, displaying his perplexity. "I don't see why you're getting so upset. You know if you wanted I could bring the tub in here if it's that big of a deal."

She just glared at him. 'That big of a deal' he said. It was as if he was thinking that she was blowing this out of proportion.

"What?" Gohan asked as he was becoming unsettled by how much she was glowering at him.

"Just go bring the tub in here." Videl snapped.

"Okay, but I have a set schedule. In an hour or so, I should be free and we can begin training. I know before then I can get a little hungry again, so if you there's some berries in the forest that you can snack on."

Videl scoffed. 'It's like I'm a scavenger now! Man, living here and training is going to be harder than I thought.'

And as she stared amazed at Gohan bringing in the tub she thought, "It better be worth it."


	6. Chapter 6

**You might need to get use to her for a while. Here is Saiyajin-Love bringing you another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragonball/z/gt.**

* * *

><p>"So….."<p>

"So?" she repeated, not knowing where he was going with this. Silence stepped in between them and onto the grassy field they were standing in. The birds were flying by while the sun was shining down, heating their surroundings as it burned their skin. Only the occasional breeze could offer some sort comfort. The silence, however, was threatened to be disrupted as Videl was ready to get started and get this training on its way.

Thank goodness Gohan finally spoke, "I've never done this before. Teaching can't be that hard can it? Well…umm… where to start." Gohan cupped his chin. "Oh I know! How about we start with summoning your ki. That seems like an easy thing to start with. It's how I found you the other day."

"Summoning your what?"

"Ki…"

"What are you talking about?" she eyed him curiously.

"Uhh… well... ki." Gohan scratched his head. "I guess they call it different from where you're from…Well it's like a power you can feel inside of your body."

"Wait, what? Who are you to be talking about my body?" Videl gave him the evil eye.

Gohan scratched his head, "I don't think I'll find the right word for this. I'll have to show you." He squatted down to the field then so he could sit down. Once he crossed his legs, Gohan held his hands out in front of him as if he was clutching a ball, preparing to center his ki between them.

Soon, his hands lit up with a dazzling golden light. And as his hands did, so did her eyes. Gohan's eyes lit up as well, amused as she exclaimed, "Cool!"

Gohan smirked at her expression, making Videl quickly regain her composure, "I mean it's alright. I hope it's not like one of those tricks my dad's always blabbering about."

"It's not," Gohan assured her.

She had fallen down to her knees and was now leaning over to stare at the ki he held within the palm of his hand. The amazement in her blue eyes did not die down. In fact, it caused her eyes to swirl with admiration as she asked, "So how are you doing this? I'll admit it's pretty awesome. I can't believe you can do something like this."

Suddenly it disappeared as Gohan looked away, effectively hiding his faint blush from Videl. Being complimented by someone other than his mother…who was around his age… and a female… could only make the young Saiyan flush.

"Why did you stop?" Videl asked.

He became poised again, saying, "Well, it's your turn. First you have to make yourself completely calm. Then you listen. Listen to the center of your body, until you start to feel a pull. And then bring it out. Now, I want to see you try that."

Videl looked at him as if he was crazy at first. Nevertheless, she got comfortable on the ground as she mimicked him, crossing her legs and positioning her hands out in front. Then she tried…and tried….and tried…. But nothing happened.

Seeing her struggle, Gohan then instructed, "You got to relax your muscles. You can't bring it out that way."

"Says you. This is hard."

"It shouldn't be. Haven't you studied martial arts?" Gohan asked.

"Uhh…I was just learning before I ran away."

"Oh…" was all he could say. This was going to be harder than he could possibly imagine. So not did he only need to train her to get better, but he had to teach her the basics of martial arts and possibly even the philosophy. Just what had he gotten himself into?

Gohan sighed, "Videl, let's see your stance then."

"Oh, pfft! That's easy." Videl jumped up from her position. With her thumbs inside of her fists and her feet apart at an awkward distance, she got into her fighting stance. With widened eyes, Gohan could only stare. Stare in disbelief for this atrocious stance. Well he shouldn't even call it a stance. He didn't know what to exactly call it. It was just too horrendous to look at.

"What?" Videl questioned.

"This isn't your stance, is it?" replied Gohan. He swore she had changed it from the first time they had sparred.

"And what if it is?" she snapped.

"Then it's bad."

"You say that, but try to fight me."

"No."

"What? Why not?" she exclaimed, a bit offended.

"Because of your stance."

"Well then, I'm not taking no for an answer, especially if you're my teacher." She had seen his moves more than once and she knew just how to get the upper hand for a moment to make him fall. Well, at least she thought so.

Videl drew her arm back, gathering as much force as she could, intending to punch Gohan right on the nose. She saw that his eyes were closed as if he wasn't going to even try to avoid her attack much less fight her. This only infuriated Videl, making her put more power within her arm before she threw her fist towards his face. Gohan, sensing Videl's fist approaching, slightly leaned back. A small wind gushed pass his face as she missed him.

"What!" she shouted. Anger surged through her and she became sloppy with her punches as she kept swinging each fist back and forth, desperately trying to make her hand connect with his face. But he was moving effortlessly, almost lazily as he dodged each attack with his eyes closed.

"Come on! Fight back you big wuss!" yelled Videl, before she swung one last time with all her might. Once again, she barely missed him, but this time she put so much power behind her fist that her body twisted to the side, her feet giving out as she crashed to the ground.

Gohan opened his eyes as he heard her fall to the ground. He stepped to stand right in front of her, extending his hand.

Videl scoffed and dismissed his offer as she stood up by herself. Refusing to admit defeat she said instead, "So what are we going to do now, oh great sensei."

He really didn't appreciate her tone. After he specifically told her he didn't want to fight, she still did. And even after she lost, because SHE fell due to her bad stance, she was still acting so …so…bratty. It was a bit… irritating to say the least. Now, he knew how Piccolo felt. It must've been especially difficult for him since he wasn't used to humans at the time; after all, Piccolo had wanted to annihilate and rule over all of them. And for him to take in Gohan at that age and train him...

Gohan shook his head. He had half a mind to go ask Piccolo for some advice for dealing with Videl since he dealt with him as a child, but instead he had suddenly been inspired. He knew exactly what to do now with this girl scowling at him. And it was all thanks to thoughts of what Piccolo put him through.

XOXOXOX

"Where are we? And what's with these clothes?" Videl complained. Under the bright sun that peered through the tree branches, she scrutinized what she wore. Not only was it this ugly navy blue color, but it had to be ridiculously heavy. It felt like she was carrying weights on her chest.

She glanced over to Gohan who was merely smirking at her.

"So Exercise One: I used to do something like this when I was training under Piccolo."

"So it's an exercise for babies. Pfft, this will be easy, even if I'm wearing these clothes. So what do I do?" Her eyes scanned across the forest, checking the area for something that may give her a hint to what she was about to do.

"You'll scream in this forest for as long as you can. And I hope you remember the way here because you'll have to come back after you've finished….And another thing, can you run?"

"Of course I can, but why am I screaming in the forest? What's that going to do? Better yet, tell me what type of training this is," Videl demanded. When she didn't get any response from Gohan, she turned around with angry eyes, ready to glare at him for ignoring her. But when she did, she noticed he was gone.

"What! Gohan! This isn't funny! Answer me!" Videl yelled.

The rustling of the leaves as a cool breeze swept it was her only answer.

Videl sighed. She had nothing to lose if she just did this stupid exercise and got it over with. 'Nothing to lose, except her dignity,' she thought unhappily. Videl then gulped to swallow down her pride. If she didn't scream like he had asked her, then he would probably leave her in these deep, thick woods. She would leave right now and forget about this entire thing if she could; however, she had NOT remembered the path they took to get here, in fact, she was too busy complaining on the way about the clothes he had her wear to remember such.

"It's only one silly baby exercise. I can do it and get out of here." Videl muttered. She inhaled deeply, expanding her diaphragm as much as she possibly could. Her chest felt tight when she reached her maximum capacity and then she screamed with all her might, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She repeated her actions one more time and a bit louder than before. Maybe now Gohan would be satisfied and she can get on with the real training. However, she didn't hear him come so she was forced to do it a few more times.

Now feeling dizzy after yelling with all her strength, Videl leaned up against a tree, panting. Only the sounds of her shallow breaths could be heard at first as the forest was dead silent. But then she heard something rattling behind her.

"G-Gohan…" panted Videl. "I-Is that….you?"

She tried to level her breathing as she turned towards where she heard the noise. The noise which became louder and louder. Sounding more like a growl… No a roar.

Videl warily eyed the bushes and trees around her until the biggest grizzly bear she had ever seen came out from behind a tree and looked at her with what she assumed was blood thirsty eyes. She just about lost it there.

"G-Gohan….come help me…" she squeaked. But then something occurred to her at the same time. She reflected on the fact that he had asked, "Can you run?"

So this had to be planned out! He would come for her, right? He wouldn't allow her to get chased by some beast, right? However, as she saw the bear standing upon its hind legs to tower over her as it got ready to maul her, she realized she didn't have time for an answer. Videl had to take off running with her dear life.

xOxOxOx

"Hey mom, I've finished my work. I'm going out for some more exercise," Gohan called out before the door slammed shut behind him. If he had sensed correctly, which he assumed he had, Videl should be running back to the meeting place in a few. As he walked to said area, he awaited her arrival.

He didn't have to wait long since Videl came racing out of the forest, only to trip and stumble to the ground. And she laid there exhausted and at her wits end as she tried to catch her ragged breath.

Gohan walked over to where she laid. He commented almost with a laugh, "Videl, you look pretty beat up." Her hair was a tangled, sloppy, black mess around her with a few leaves here and there. Some of its strands clung to her forehead, encased in sweat. Whereas her clothes were covered in dirt as if she had fallen several times while she ran, which she did, as the tattered cloth around her knees indicated such.

And as Gohan spoke, rage filled her body, forcing her to jolt up.

"What do you expect? You had that grizzly chase me while I was wearing these clothes! Do you know that I almost didn't get away! Do you know that I was only saved because some random deer got in the bear's way? What were you thinking giving me that exercise?" she screamed.

"That's what Piccolo would do."

"Well he and you are crazy!" Videl spat.

Gohan shrugged off, "So shall we go on to the next exercise."

She had an impulse to slap him. She just ran for Kami knows how long and she was barely standing up now, yet this little freak had the audacity to ask her that ridiculous question. Why was she putting up with this again? Someone please remind her.

Gohan beckoned her to follow him once again in the forest. She had half a mind to resist, but seeing as she expelled most of her energy running in these heavy clothes, she didn't.

But she did let him know right then and there, "Look Gohan, if you think you can drag me into the forest to get chased by another beast, you got it wrong! I refuse!"

Gohan stopped in the middle of the forest, his eyes scanning all around.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, raising her voice a little, beginning to pant as she had yet to regain her breath.

"Yeah….I was…." he resumed walking, before he came to stand right in front of a medium-sized oak tree. "I was… looking for something like this."

"Why? What does this have to do with my next exercise."

"Well, sometimes it gets cold up there in that old house. So you'll need firewood." Gohan patted the tree as he smirked at Videl.

"Wait….I know… you're not expecting me to..."

"Yes, I'll chop down this one." He patted the tree as he continued to smile. "To show you how it's done. Then I want you to do that one over there." He pointed to a nearby tree.

She gave him a blank expression. He had to be kidding her. On top of that, she didn't see any axe around. So how did he plan on chopping this tree down?

Gohan crouched down into his stance.

'He can't be serious,' she thought. But he was and before Videl's very eyes she watched as Gohan took down the tree with one palm strike. Naturally, her mouth dropped open as she saw him do this. She closed it though, once he began to speak.

"Now it's your turn," he said.

"What? Can I at least have an axe?"

"No," Gohan firmly said.

"You expect me to do like what you did to chop down a tree?"

"Yes I do," he answered easily.

"Are you insane? First you have me run all through the forest while a beast chased me, now you want me to do this!" Videl exclaimed..

"Yes," Gohan said, as he did not see the problem nor why she was complaining again. He thought he had given her easy exercises, seeing as he had did them when he was much younger than her. And if she was complaining about this, Gohan could only shudder as he imagined how she would've behaved if he had abandoned her in the mountainous wasteland with the T-Rex like he had originally planned. And Videl could only attempt to glare at him, hoping he'd change his mind about this current 'exercise.'

Gohan didn't appear phased as he waited for her to proceed. Blowing out a lot of hot air, Videl gave in as she dragged her feet over to the tree Gohan had pointed out. She first observed it, looking it up and down before she let out another aggravated sigh.

"Well if you can do it, so can I," she muttered. Videl then crouched down into her stance. That horrendous one Gohan had tried to tell her about, but it was obvious now that she had not listened. She was going to attempt to knock down that tree with her fists and legs positioned like that. Gohan could only shake his head and await the time she'll learn her lesson.

Reeling her fist back, Videl punched the tree with as much strength as possible in her worn out state. Instead of hearing the tree crack and fall to the ground, Gohan heard Videl scream in pain, "Owwwwwww! My thumb!"

She moved her head closer to examine the area she hit on the tree, but she saw that her effort was in vain. And now again she whined, "Owwwwww! That hurt!"

"Well, if your stance was right like I told you, you wouldn't have hurt yourself. A bad stance will throw you off balance so your strike won't be as strong. And your thumbs should never be inside your fist when you punch. You can break them that way." he scolded.

"Sure, sure," Videl dismissed. She hated being proven wrong, especially by someone her age, even if he was her teacher.

"Well, I'll leave you for an hour or so to chop down this tree. It's lunch time!" Gohan happily said.

Videl's stomach growled as she asked, "What about me?"

But he didn't answer as he was gone again. Aggravated beyond belief for the umpteenth time, Videl proceeded with exercise two for only so long.

xOxOxOxOx

The sun peeked through the little spaces in between the surrounding trees branches to shine on the girl who was passed out on the ground. The same girl who had collapsed only 5 minutes ago as she had been beating on one tree nonstop beforehand. And now, the tree still stood tall and strong as ever while her fists were slightly puffed and swollen. Her thumb was still throbbing from earlier. And all the sweat that had build up across her face and under her armpits was starting to produce a musty stench. Videl was a wreck now. A famished, dirty, and fatigued wreck.

Thus, the little silence amongst the forest at the moment was comforting and relaxing to her. However, it soon came to an abrupt end as she heard a plate drop down next to her. Her eyes that had been closed shot open. Immediately, she went to attack the food on the plate as if she was a ravenous beast, enjoying and savoring the delicious flavor from the food she had gotten a hold of.

"Wow, you must've been hungry. Well, good exercise does that to you," Gohan chuckled.

"mmhmm.." Videl mumbled as she greedily gulped down all that was on her plate. Once she was finished, she glanced over to Gohan who look like he was patiently waiting for her to finish…as if…

"No..no, no! There's another exercise?" Videl exclaimed.

"Yeah, the last one for today. I promise." Gohan smiled.

"I'm sooooooooo tired!" Videl whined.

"Okay?" Gohan replied. He stood up from his seat, mumbling, "I hate to call him, but it looks like I have no choice."

"Call who?"

Gohan whistled instead of answering her. And soon, the golden cloud came swooping down from the sky. As her eyes settled upon Nimbus, she became alarmed.

"Oh, no , no no! Not that thing again! I refuse!"

"Either that or I fly us there."

"Fly us there? Ha! Impossible. I'd like to see you..." Before she could finish, Gohan had dismissed Nimbus and gathered her in his arms. He took off in the sky. Frightened beyond belief from such, she wrapped hers around his neck, tightening her grip with all her might.

With her eyes squeezed shut, she shrieked, "Put me down! You freak! AHHHHH!"

"Videl….my …neck," Gohan coughed out as he loosened her hold.

"NO! don't drop me! If I fall and die, I'll kill you Gohan! I'll kill you!" she screamed.

"Calm down. We're here now. Watch your step," Gohan said as he placed her down.

Videl could hear it, gushing water around her. So when she opened her eyes, she wasn't really surprised to see a waterfall next to her.

"Wow, I never seen one up close…like this. It's almost if I'm..." Videl looked away from the waterfall. She looked around, saw Gohan floating. She looked down, saw where the waterfall ended. She looked at where she was standing and saw a wide branch. Nothing abnormal about that. Nothing abnormal about this entire scene. After all, Gohan wouldn't have her standing on something as perilous as a branch right next to a waterfall.

Videl rubbed her eyes. Accessed her surroundings again before it all clicked and she realized the truth.

"Gohan! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW! What's wrong with you? You're trying to kill me! Oh, I'm going to die! I'm going to die and then I'm going to haunt you in your sleep!" Videl screamed. She rocked slightly, grabbing onto the dirt wall behind her.

"No.. I want you to try and balance on there with one leg."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm your teacher and I'm not getting you down until you do." Gohan stated.

"Y-You…You.." Videl angrily sputtered.

"I what?"

"Fine! You get me down here after I do this. You're really making me rethink this so called training!" yelled Videl. She let out an irritated sigh, before she stopping gripping onto the roots on the dirt wall behind her. Slowly, she turned her body outwards. She then spreaded her arms out to help her keep her balance. Bit by bit she bent her left leg up so she could stand on only her right one. Her right leg began to shake and wobble a bit, as she lifted her left leg further up. Videl flailed her arms frantically, to retain her poise. And she had succeeded, until she heard something starting to crack.

She paused in her movements, wondering, "What was that Gohan?"

He replied casually, "Oh…I think the branch is about to break."

"The whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She was falling down to the water below. 'This is it. This is it for Videl Satan,' she thought before inwardly cursing Gohan for such. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for impact. But instead of feeling the pang and sting of the water, she was greeted by a set of arms and then the soft ground. Slowly, quite apprehensively, she opened her eyes to see Gohan squatting down before her.

"It looks like the branch gave out."

"Looks? LOOKS?" Videl raised her voice as she questioned him.

"Well it did give out."

"You think? What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I didn't break the branch. If you had been balanced properly it wouldn't have given out from all that movement." Gohan softly chuckled.

If looks could kill, Gohan would've been ruthlessly murdered several times, in several different ways, by the same two hands.

"That's nothing to laugh at! I could've died!" Videl snapped as she jumped up, staring Gohan down. He then stood up himself.

"But you didn't."

"That's not the point! I'm not putting up with these crazy and pointless exercises anymore, got it! Start teaching me the right way, or..or…"

"Or what? I'm teaching you the right way. Sure the exercises may've been difficult for you..."

"Difficult isn't the first word to describe it! It's insane! You're insane! I don't know why..."

"Well then, go."

She was taken back by his words and had to question whether she heard correctly, "Excuse me?"

"Videl, why do you want me to train you?"

"To get stronger, of course, and beat up all those who thought I couldn't!" she righteously claimed.

"I guess I was wrong about you as I thought you wanted to get stronger and defend yourself. I can't teach you then. I refuse to for someone who thinks that way. Martial arts is for self defense. I learned the hard way when I enjoyed beating up one monster that using it any other way is disrespect to your teacher and the art," Gohan replied, almost sadly.

"But!"

"And that's why you couldn't focus your ki and especially why you fell from the branch. Your motives…. You're not mentally there." he added, his tone showing his disappointment.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Bushido.. It's a very important piece of martial arts. It's the way of the warrior with 7 virtues: Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honor, and Loyalty."

"I asked are you calling me stupid!"

He continued as if she had not spoken, "If you refuse to uphold them as well as apply them like you did today, you'll never get stronger or grasp martial arts."

"Answer me! Did you just call me stupid!"

"No, but it's not smart to assume I did."

"You…" she seethed.

"Videl, I'm talking and you need to listen to me for a second," Gohan interrupted. In that instant, his expression and words became commanding and quite solemn. His faint smile had faded completely. "I'm supposed to be your teacher, yet all day you've been complaining and disrespecting me. I have a purpose for my exercises. If you can't see it now, it's not my problem. I'm here to teach you, not hold your hand and baby you along the way, explaining everything that you yourself can figure out. NO one did it for me and I refuse to do it for you. You can take it or leave it. I've tried to be patient and help you, but my patience is running thin. Now whether you'll accept it or not, it's up to you. Do you still want to train under me?"

She glared at him. Her pride was refusing to accept the way he had talked to her. On the other hand, her mind was refusing to let her only chance to become a great fighter walk away. And as she opened her mouth to respond, she had no idea of what she was about to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you surprised? Here is Saiyajin-Love bringing you another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragonball/z/gt.**

* * *

><p>He gazed at her. But not in the creepy kind of way, but in the way one would stare if he was an artist; admiring something that he had a hand in molding and sculpting. A fine piece of work that was becoming more radiant and powerful as time went on. Even if the progress was rather slow and he could easily pinpoint several flaws, Gohan was still quite proud of Videl. She had far exceeded his expectations and it had only been a month or so.<p>

He faintly smiled before he lifted his back up from the tree and stood. Dusting the grass strands off his bum, he then walked over to where Videl was passed out, lying with her back on the ground and panting loudly.

As his shadow loomed over her, her eyes shot open and she jolted up.

"I wasn't resting at all! Even though that grizzly bear chased me for over an hour, I'm still full of energy Gohan-sensei," Videl lied, with the biggest forced grin on her face.

"That's great! I would think that after running up and down Mount Paozu for 2 hours straight, you'd be tired. I was just about to tell you to take 30, but you should get to chopping down your tree for tonight's firewood," Gohan said through another smile. Videl, on the other hand, was quietly seething. He scanned the area around before pointing to the largest oak tree nearby. "You should get that one."

"What!" Videl shouted.

He chuckled at her expression. "It's not that big. It should only take you 2 hours or so, but that's only if you use the right form."

Her eyebrow twitched as he said two hours. He said it as if it wasn't a problem. Well, excuse her because she's not abnormal like him and it is! But there was no use in arguing with her teacher so she relented, putting up her fists in front of her to ask, "Like this?"

"No."

"I don't see what I'm doing wrong in my stance. Are you sure you're teaching…" Videl stopped herself. Respecting her teacher is part of the bushido. She had already broken the honesty aspect when she lied to him today about being tired. And look where that landed her: another two hours of training.

"What were you saying?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay sure… so to fix your stance," Gohan surprised Videl as he took hold of her hands and positioned them in front of her. "Make sure your fists are like this. And another thing…" He released her fists, which remained suspended in the air, before focusing on one. Taking one of her hands with both of his, he took her thumb out from the inside of her fist. "You have a bad habit of putting your thumbs there. Don't. Remember what happened last week."

His hand lingered on hers longer than she wished. Swiftly, Videl snatched her hand away. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." Turning her nose up, a slight tint from a blush forming on it, she walked passed him and onto the tree.

Gohan was confused by her reaction, but he shook off the thought as he called behind her, "I'll be back after noon."

Gohan then left from the forest and returned home. He opened the door slowly, entering cautiously as he did not want his mother to see that he snuck out again. He peeked through the small crack of the door to check and see if the coast was clear. Thankfully sighing when he saw no one, Gohan stealthily entered the house and bit by bit he pushed the door behind him to shut it. Once it had been silently closed, Gohan grinned at his success.

'Now, it's time to get caught up with my homework. But first, a snack!" Gohan thought as he turned around and headed for the kitchen.

He stopped right then and there as Chichi stood before him with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"Where have you been Gohan?"

"Uuhhhh…..Out for some exercise," he stammered

"Then why did you just sneak in?"

"I was….well that's because….you see what happened was…" Gohan kept fumbling over his words since he couldn't find a reasonable excuse.

"Did you finish your homework?" she interrupted.

"Uh…well about that….see…there was this problem… and..." his stomach growled.

"My poor baby! You were hungry weren't you? And being the sweet child you are, you didn't want to bother me especially since I had already made you a little sandwich to snack on not too long ago"

"Y-.." he stopped talking, so he wouldn't give himself away and he just nodded with a little pout on his face.

"Next time, don't go out like a scavenger! I'm your mother, I cook! Look, I've even made lunch. It's on the table. Go dig in." Chichi ordered.

He was astounded…in complete disbelief by how smoothly that went. He would check to see if his mother was okay since it went too well, but who would be crazy enough to ask something like that, especially when they just had gotten out of trouble? Plus his stomach had growled again so he had to go eat instead.

As he ate, Chichi went back to her comfy chair in the living room to knit. She eyed her son with concerned eyes as she did such. He had been acting… quite weird lately. For one, he had started washing the dishes and each time she would get close to doing it, he'd frantically take over. She had been noticed the extra dish, but was that something to really fret over? Another thing, is lately she had to cook some more food. His appetite had slightly grown as she noticed the food disappearing a lot more. To top it all, she knew he was lying about today as well as the other days he came sneaking in. After all, she noticed how he'd wake up especially early to finish his work and then exercise outside for hours at times. If it was really exercise that he'd been doing, why did he have to try to sneak in? What was the problem as long as his homework was getting done? A strong body makes for a strong mind, so she had no problem.

Things weren't adding up… Her head began pounding again as she tried to piece things together. Chichi rubbed the temples of her forehead that had been throbbing since yesterday. Scrutinizing Gohan, she tried to ponder on what was going on. But she shrugged if off as she examined as his expression. As long as he wasn't getting in any trouble she didn't care because every time her son would walk in, he seemed a bit more cheery and uplifting. And he hadn't had one of his "episodes" in a while, so she would question it no further.

She had something to tell him too before he noticed, but it could wait. Instead she'd go back to her knitting while Gohan finished eating.

Eating….. Thinking about it, she hadn't really been able to stomach anything for a while. And now as the aroma of her cooking came to tease her nose, it only made her feel sick. Her stomach cringed, pushing the bitter vomit up, setting her throat aflame. Suddenly, Chichi dropped everything. She dashed for the bathroom, then puked in the toilet, barely getting it in as the seat had drops of her vomit on it.

Gohan saw his mom and raced off to her.

Panicking, he asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I-It's….o.." she couldn't finish her words as another wave of nausea washed over her, making her stomach heave before vomit spurted out her mouth.

He knelt down, eyes wide for he felt anxious. "Mom, you're throwing up. You can't be okay."

Chichi waved him off. She didn't want to tell him this way, but the tone of his voice sound like he was about to break down. "I'm just having morning…"

She stopped talking as a little, slightly trembling, hand came across her forehead. "Mom, you're burning up!"

"Gohan…. I'm really…" Before she could say anything else, Gohan had taken his mother into his arms and off to the bed.

xOxOxOx

"Gohan-sensei," Videl whined. "How long do I have to meditate like this? I can't get it! Why can't we practice a bit more on my fighting instead of..."

"Quiet Videl and concentrate please!" Gohan snapped.

"Well…you didn't have to say it like that," Videl mumbled, scowling as she forced her eyes shut.

Gohan bitterly chuckled inside. But not because of Videl's comment. It was because he was being a hypocrite himself. He had told Videl to concentrate, but at the moment he couldn't concentrate at all as he was worried about his mother and her current condition. Should he even be helping out Videl at the moment while his mother was sick, though he had promised to help out his dear friend?

"Hey…hey….what is this?" an alarmed Videl said as she felt an electrifying energy between her palms. "Gohan look! Look! I think I'm doing it!"

But he did not answer her.

"Gohan!" Videl called again. Still, she didn't get a response. Aggravated because he was ignoring her, she dropped her hands and the minuscule energy she had gathered to stand up and storm right over to him.

He who was staring off into the distance, trying to overlook the blood rising from the field he sat upon, discoloring his gi pants as if it was grass stains. But he couldn't hope to do such as he was too consumed with the thoughts of his mother.

And Videl saw this, his dreadful expression as he pondered. It had caused her to abruptly stop, her anger dissipating as concern filled its place.

Gently, she tapped his shoulder, "Gohan, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Gohan finally managed to snap out of it. He looked up to Videl with grateful eyes as he dismissed, "Nothing."

Gohan stood up, dusting the few strands of grass off of his bum. "You should keep training. I have to go check up on my mom. She's sick, so I probably won't be out for the rest of the day."

With her nod to say she understood, Gohan took his leave. And Videl watched with saddened eyes as he left before she resumed her training. To be honest, she half-heartedly trained now. Deep down, she felt kind of obligated to do something. She should help him; she wanted to. After all, she knew what it was like to live without a mother and to go through the thought that something might happen to one's mother and it does may be even more painful.

That's it! She refused to sit down and meditate while her ..f-friend, yes her friend, she claimed, was so distressed. With her mind made up, Videl tried to follow the path she saw him take. After thirty minutes of stumbling through the forest, getting lost and going some place else next to the river, she finally came to another clearing. One that held a house. His house, she assumed.

Before she could walk up to the door and knock, Gohan busted out of the house to stop her.

"Videl, what are you doing here?"

"You sensed me, didn't you? As expected from Gohan-sensei," Videl complimented, trying to change the subject.

He slightly blushed from her compliment. But he refused to get flustered, "Videl, what are you doing here? I'm busy."

"Well Mister, I'm here to help you out. You don't have to thank me, I know you'll appreciate it," Videl replied.

"Videl, remember that rule we established about space? How I can't freely walk into where you're staying and how you can never come to where I live?"

"Yeaaaaaaaa….Annnnnnnd?"

Gohan rubbed the temples of his forehead. He sighed before saying, "Videl, my mother can not see you."

"She won't. I'm just going to help you around the house. You may need it. You should be happy, getting help from someone like me. I only help out friends," Videl winked as she walked pass Gohan to enter the house, much to his dislike. He honestly did NOT want her to assist. What if his mother woke up and found her? But… Gohan closed the door behind him as he looked about the house. The house was dirty. There were numerous clothes scattered around and bed sheets with the stench of vomit coming from it. The stove, as well as the food he attempted to make, was burnt and covered in fire extinguisher foam. And this was just the kitchen looking like this. The other rooms were much worse. He may not have wanted it, but Gohan definitely needed her assistance.

Videl could only stare in amazement at the scene before her, her mouth wide open. "G-Gohan" she stammered, still shocked. "What happened here?"

He scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly answered, "I was…having some difficulties."

"Some? I expect it's more than some." She rubbed her own temples now. "Where do we begin?" She bent down to pick up the sheets thrown on the floor. Her face crumpled up in disgust as the stench hit her. She gagged herself, tossing it back down before standing up.

"Gohan, why are these sheets here.. .in the kitchen of all places?" Videl yelled as she pinched her nose.

"Not so loud Videl!" Gohan said, about as deafening as her.

She gave him a deadpanned look, one which held slanted eyes that glared at him. He should probably answer her question.

"Well…see about that… My mother has been vomiting a lot and I had to keep changing the sheets and trying to fix her something to eat."

Videl walked over to the stove, examining the crisp object in there he called "food."

"You have to be kidding me," muttered Videl while she frowned at the pan.

"Well, no I'm not actually," Gohan awkwardly chuckled. "And that's just those sheets here. You have yet to see the bedroom."

Suddenly, the room became colder as Videl turned around to face him, the look on her face becoming more frightening. "Did…your mother eat today?"

"Well…umm…" he murmured a bit too uneasy. He did not want to know her reaction when he answered, IF he dared to answer.

But he didn't have to. His expression said it all. And with that, Videl transformed into something terrifying before she began commanding him to get everything back in order. Sensei or not, he had a lot to learn from her at the moment.

XOxOxOx

Soon, from the linens to the floors to the kitchen, everything was spotless. The linens and floor had a faint trace of lavender on them whereas the kitchen was filled with a delicious aroma. An aroma so enticing that now Gohan's mouth was slightly overflowing with saliva.

He swallowed it down as he asked, "Where did you learn how to cook soup?"

"I didn't…and I'm not supposed to know how either. My cooks are supposed to do it, but when I used to get bored, I'd go and talk to them. I guess I kind of picked up on it," replied Videl, as she brought the spoon up to her lips to taste it. She added a dab of salt, before turning the heat low on the stove.

"You can eat some soup now if you want to, Gohan."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He was at the table, gulping down the soup only to get choked for a moment because it had burned his tongue. As he fanned his scorched tongued, Videl had grabbed a rag and wet it.

And then she began walking towards his mother's bedroom … Gohan slowly put his utensil down and stared after her. It took some time to register, but when it did, Gohan hopped from his sheet and bolted after Videl.

In that instant he was in front of the door. Arms outstretched, blocking her entrance.

"What do you think you're doing Videl?" Gohan almost yelled.

"Sssh!" she furiously shushed him as she pushed pass him.

"You can't go waltzing in here! What if my mom wakes up? What if she sees you? What are you doing?" Gohan exclaimed.

"If you shut up long enough you'd figure it out!"

"Don't raise your voice Videl, she'll wake up," Gohan said coming between Videl's path towards his mother.

"Tell yourself that! What was your mother's temperature when you took the thermometer out a minute ago?"

"102 Degrees Fahrenheit."

"Exactly!" said Videl, as she pushed past him once again. Placing the damp rag on Chichi's forehead, she said. "There. This should make her fever go down."

"I could've…"

"But you didn't. I swear, as much book-smarts as you have Gohan, you lack the common sense to take care of a sick person."

Gohan felt insulted. His expression said such and Videl could easily read it. "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth."

Silence came between them before Gohan said with a genuine smile, "Well….. thanks Videl. I really appreciate it."

Videl tried to shrug off his gratitude, which made her blush to some extent, "Sure, sure.. what are friends for? Now..." Videl scratched her head. "I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah." She snatched the covers off of Chichi.

"Videl!"

"Calm down Gohan. It's to make her fever go down. You need to take her to the doctor." She looked down at the woman sweating as she slept and then said, "I have half a mind to take her clothes off too before her temperature gets too high."

His eyes shot open as he tried NOT to imagine such. He was even surprised that Videl actually suggested something like undressing his mother before his eyes! And that started another argument as they exited the room.

xOxOxOx

He was exhausted beyond belief. Plopping down on the living room sofa, he was happy he could finally rest for at least a minute. The comforts of this sofa relaxed him to the point where he began to drift off to sleep.

But that was abruptly interrupted as a heavy knock came upon the door. It surprised him since he hadn't been sensing for anything or anyone for the matter. And now, he expected Videl to be at the door since she was due back quite soon with dinner, but as he felt out those kis at the door, he knew it wasn't.

Gohan slowly twisted to doorknob. As he creaked the door open, he was greeted by two men in blue uniforms.

"Hello officers, can I do something for you today?" Gohan asked politely.

"We're looking for a Son Gohan. Does he reside here?

"Yes sir, I'm him."

And then the officer commanded, "We would like you to come down to the station with us to question you on the whereabouts of Videl Satan."


	8. Chapter 8

**I bet you're getting tired of her now. Here is Saiyajin-Love bringing you, yet another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragonball/z/gt.**

* * *

><p>Little voices echoed in her ear...they were arguing. She could pinpoint one voice as her son's, but the other one was a mystery to her. She had to be hallucinating though. Who else would be in the house besides her and Gohan? Such thought sent another vein throbbing at her temples, telling her once more to go to sleep. Yet instead, curiosity naturally convinced her to open her eyes and forget about sleeping to see who was talking in her room. But as she struggled to get them halfway open for a little peek, she felt a cold sensation suddenly come across her forehead as a soft yet damp cloth was placed carefully upon it. It was so relaxing and comforting to her sizzling head that Chichi began to drift back off into sleep with the voices sailing off into the background.<p>

"There. This should make her fever go down," the mysterious voice said.

"I could've—"

"But you didn't. I swear, as much book smarts as you have Gohan, you lack the common sense to take care of a sick person."

It continued to say, "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth."

That was the last she heard before sleep claimed her for some time. Besides the fact that someone had come in to feed her, Chichi could vaguely remember what happened later on in the day. But soon she began to stir in her sleep once again. The pits of her stomach cringed as vomit set aflame the inside of her throat. She gulped, trying to keep it down, only desiring to sleep some more. Until she heard the voices again. And it wasn't the same mysterious voice from earlier.

"We're looking for a Son Gohan. Does he reside here?

'Who's this asking about my son?' Chichi fought against her drowsiness, slightly opening her eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm him."

"Who are you talking to Gohan?" Chichi tried to call out and ask, but her throat, which had been burned already by the vomit, made her sweet voice raspy.

"We would like you to come down to the station with us for questioning on the whereabouts of Videl Satan."

'Station? As in Police Station?' Chichi's eyes shot open. She immediately swung her feet over, hopped out of the bed, and dashed for the bedroom door. Before Gohan had fixed his mouth to say anything at all, Chichi was right beside him glaring the hell out of these two policeman who dared to think they had a right to take her innocent son down to the station.

"I beg your pardon?" Chichi asked, not once losing the intensity of her stare.

"Mom, you should be—"

Gohan was silenced with the one index finger Chichi held up. The policeman then turned their attention to Chichi.

"I pardon the intrusion Mrs. Son, but we would like to take your son down to the station."

"Like hell you are."

An uncomfortable bead of sweat dropped down the officers faces.

Chichi continued to protest. "My son has done nothing wrong. And you insist on taking a BOY no older than thirteen down to the police station to question him. You're making it out like he's a delinquent! No child of mine is a delinquent and will ever see the inside of a police station unless he's a lawyer going to defend his client!"

"But M-Ma'am," one of the policeman stuttered. "We've been doing an investigation for a few weeks now and we've received reports of a boy with his description as well as his first name who was spotted with Videl Satan."

"I can tell right now that's a lie! Now Gohan," Chichi ushered him. "Go ahead and tell the police you haven't seen or met Hercule's daughter, Videl Satan."

Gohan suddenly froze. He had thought he had heard wrong before, but as the words fell from his Mother's lips, it was confirmed.

Videl was Hercule's daughter.

Anger from some time ago resurfaced; he suddenly felt betrayed by such realization, foolishness for helping her out, but most of all he felt uneasy. What was he going to say in response to his Mother? Was he supposed to cover for the child of such a despicable man? Gohan fixed his lips to say something, slightly parting them in attempt to let some words escape but…there was a lump in the middle of his throat. One enormous lump, driven by his conscious that refused to let Gohan stand before everyone and lie.

Chichi glanced at her son, instantly noticing the apprehensive look in his eyes, more specifically at his pupils that had dilated as if he was worried about something.

Chichi fought off the urge to give a quizzical expression and immediately dive into questions for him. Instead, she smirked. With the thought of doing her motherly duty, Chichi crossed her arms before turning her attention back to the police.

With her nose slightly stuck up in the air, Chichi surely said, "See. My boy is clearly innocent."

"But Ma'am he's not speaking."

With that note she began to shriek, "That's because you two morons came here scaring him! You can't come and question a minor without his parents! I can have your badge for that! Do you know who you're dealing with here? Do you?"

The policemen took a weary step back, afraid to answer this terrifying woman who was beginning to burst their eardrums. Usually they know how to deal with a hostile individual, since that was part of their daily job, but there was this abnormal red glow forming around this woman as if she was a demon brought from the pits of hell. So, their voices naturally fled them, shivers ran across their back, and they nervously shook their head for no in response.

Chichi proceeded to yell, "I am Princess Chichi of the Legendary Ox Kingdom! We have several other allies so I doubt you'd want to go to war with me. Not only that, but my close friend happens to be Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation. I can call her right now on the phone if you don't believe me."

"Ox-King?" one of the policemen stammered.

"Bulma Briefs?" the other mumbled. The two officers exchanged an anxious glance before one cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry we've disturbed your peace. We apologize once again for the intrusion, Princess. It's obvious we received the wrong information."

"Yeah, you sure are sorry. Try to come by my house and interrogate my son again and your behinds will be out of a job!" Chichi slammed the door in the face of the policemen who scurried away.

Once Chichi had shut the door, she slowly walked towards the table, gripping the back of the chair as she slightly bent over.

Gohan stared at his Mother before he bowed his head in shame. She had just saved him in her weakened condition when he was clearly in the wrong. Now, he had this sickening feeling and the only way he could think to assuage such was to tell her the truth about everything.

But as he was stammering with his words saying, "I…Mother," Chichi's knees began to tremble. Her hand turned crimson red as she tightly squeezed on the back of the chair with all her might, trying to stand up. Beads of sweat began to build up on her forehead before cascading down her pale face. Her head was steadily throbbing, even more so now and as she tried to process her son who was murmuring something, she couldn't hear let alone understand.

Chichi stopped gripping the chair with one hand, and held up a finger to silence Gohan so she could regain her composure.

She had an idea of what he was trying to say and quietly forced her burning throat again to mumble, "Gohan…I..."

But she suddenly collapsed. Gohan snapped his head up, his eyes shot open before he practically sprinted to where his Mother lay.

'What's happening? What's wrong with her? What do I do?' Gohan hysterically thought as he took his Mother into his arms.

"Mom…Mom…MOM!" Gohan yelled, trying to shake her awake, but her eyes remained closed.

His heart began to race, thumping against his chest so hard he could hear it ring in his ears. He frantically shook her even more. "Please Mom, answer me! You can't die on me too!"

Everything around him started to become blurry. He began to tremble himself. What was he supposed to do? What was happening? Why won't someone answer him!

A quick reflection on what was said earlier gave him his answer. And in that second, Gohan flew out the door with his mother in his arms.

He smirked as he looked through the binoculars he held up to his face and down the road to the small house settled upon Mount Paozu. He even had to hold back a small chuckle threatening to erupt from the beautiful sight he beheld; the wondrous sight of the cops knocking on the door of said house and having _that brat _answer it.

"Hey Eric, why do we need to tag along?"

"More importantly, why did we have to follow the police? Can't they handle this situation?" another added.

Eric heavily sighed. He was surrounded by morons. Moving the binoculars from his face, he turned his attention towards his two friends with a forced smile.

"You're right. We should so be more focused on finding that culprit who did that to Sam. I just wanted to see if justice was served, since I know that kid probably did something with Hercules's daughter."

"Are you sure? Look at him."

Eric simply narrowed his dark, hateful eyes at his friend, making him immediately shut his mouth.

Eric laughed off, "Yeah I'm sure. And knowing this kid, he'll find a way out of this trouble. So we'll have to step in to find Videl ourselves. Eric took another peek through his binoculars, his lips turning down to a disapproving scowl as he saw the policeman backing up from this woman screaming like a banshee. As he thought, the kid will probably get away with it due to the pathetic excuse of authority.

"Now we can leave. We'll come back later."

"You're lucky we need the money to help pay for Sam's hospital bill or we wouldn't be helping you with this," the friend said as he turned the steering wheel to drive back.

Eric only hmphed in response, a devilish smirk forming with his lips as he knew for certain, 'I have that brat right where I want him. Don't think that after a few weeks I've forgotten about that incident. Everything is still going as planned.'

The air raced past them, at a soft speed though, so it would seem as if they were gliding in the air at a rate that wouldn't disturb her. His worried eyes then glanced over to his Mother, deep in slumber, as he flew alongside the puffy reliable cloud carrying her.

Gohan directed his attention back to flying, noticing as their house came into view. He almost couldn't see it as the setting sun, in the vibrantly-coloured horizon, cast what little light was left upon his eyes, causing him to squint. But soon, the two arrived at the doorstep. Gohan's feet settled upon the ground first. He then retrieved his Mother from Nimbus with the utmost care, delicately lifting her legs with one arm and placing her head on the other to hold her, bridal style, within his arms.

Bidding Nimbus goodbye, a cloud that he had broken the promise twice already to never use again, Gohan proceeded to walk into the house. The door was slightly ajar, which made it easy for him to push open with his backside as he carried his Mother. Gohan then headed to her bedroom. In no time, he reached it and carefully placed his Mother's head on her pillow and her body on the bed, before tucking her in.

Gohan looked over his Mother, whose face had regained some of its original color as her fever had calmed down. He thankfully sighed as he plopped his bum down at the foot of the bed, observing her and pondering on what he had been told.

_He was biting down on the ends of his fingernails. It was a nasty habit that his Mother had often scolded him about but he couldn't help it, especially right now. The blood had been seeping through the cracks in the hospital room, taunting him once again at a time like this. So he had no other choice but to fret with his fingers and somehow try to ignore the blood surrounding him._

_The doctor soon entered, smiling at Gohan for a second before his demeanor changed. And Gohan felt his stomach drop as he became more worried and anxious to know what was going on with his Mother lying in this bed._

_He removed his fingers from his mouth while the doctor grabbed the clipboard and chart at the foot of her bed._

"_So…." Gohan cleared his shaky voice. "What's wrong with my Mother?"_

"_Well..." The doctor fixed the glasses on his face to examine the sheet of paper that he had just flipped to on the clipboard. "It seems to me as if your Mother has a normal case of gastroenteritis, commonly referred to as the stomach virus. Her fever had reached an unhealthy level though, which explains the sudden collapse you had elaborated on."_

"_That's good right? I've studied human anatomy, and gastroenteritis which is typically caused by the Norovirus has a low death rate here thanks to the advancements in technology as well as medicine. I just need to make sure she doesn't strain herself and receive an adequate amount of clear fluids, right?"_

_The doctor looked at the boy incredulously. To speak with such knowledge at a young age was astounding. He would commend him on it, but there were more important things to worry about. _

_The doctor placed the clipboard down and folded his arms when he asked, "Would it be too much to expect if you've also studied some psychology?"_

"_Sir, I'm not sure what that has to do with anything, but no. I've read a few books here and there on it."_

"_Well, do you know what happens when one is exposed to gastroenteritis when they're pregnant?" The doctor eyed the boy carefully._

_Gohan's face crumpled up at first for such a pointless question as he easily answered, "New research studies prove that there is a link between gastroenteritis and increased rates of schizophrenia in infants but what does…."_

_He stopped as he stared at the doctor's expression, especially within his eyes. And it finally had clicked within his head. Gohan could do nothing, but let his mouth hang agape._

_The doctor felt pity for the boy and thus said, "You're right. But other factors also contribute to it such as stress. With a kid like you, I doubt she has been stressed out lately. She's pretty far along with her pregnancy, and yes I'll admit that the chances have been increased, but there's a good chance she and your new sibling will be okay."_

_Gohan didn't respond. He just looked on at the blood oozing out of the ceiling and tiles in the floor, flooding it and getting closer to drowning him._

Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a familiar ki approaching. He heavily sighed as a scowl came upon his face. How dare HIS daughter show up at a time like this?

Before Videl could take her little knuckle to knock on the door, Gohan snapped the door open. Videl was a bit startled by his reaction as well as his cold expression; nevertheless, she pulled that one hand from around her back that held a couple of fried fish.

"Look at what I caught and cooked by myself! I didn't think it was possible, but I am a pretty strong girl despite my age. And I thought I'd bring..."

He interrupted, "I don't feel like talking to you right now. I'm taking care of my mother. I can't lose her or my baby brother."

"So wait…" Videl's face wrinkled up, as she tried to process everything. "So the training is..."

His answer was the door closing in her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow, here is Saiyajin-Love with another chapter. XD Maybe someone will take over for her soon.**

**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragonball/z/gt.**

* * *

><p>Her nose almost kissed the door as it was quickly closed in front of her, bringing their conversation to an abrupt end. Her eyes widen from sheer shock, finally settled into sharp slits as her mind gradually processed what had occurred. Gohan had actually slammed the door in her face!<p>

"Just what was his problem? Sheesh! Talking to me like that! If his mother wasn't sick, I'd walk right in there and give him a piece of …" Videl continued to mumble to herself. Angrily, with her feet pounding and crunching each strand of grass beneath her, she stomped away.

He could somehow hear each step and even feel her ki flare slightly as any irritated individual would. And with that expression he saw before he rudely shut the door in her face, he knew that it was quite safe to assume that she was mad at him. But now, at least the feelings were mutual.

"Gohan," his mother whispered, for the bitter acid in her vomit had burned her throat.

"Yes mom?" he immediately answered as he raced off to her bedroom, worried that she may be in agonizing pain again.

"Who was at…"

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about," Gohan interrupted just as he entered. He calmed himself before he walked across the room and towards her bed, mumbling to her, "You just need to rest, Mom," When Gohan reached the bedside, he slowly inched his hand to her forehead, careful to remove the damp rag placed there. Then tugging the top of the comforter with his free hand, he tucked his mother ever so gently into the bed she laid upon.

"I'm ….okay…. You don't need to nag me…" Chichi grumbled that and some more, but her words were becoming hushed and further apart until she finally had drifted off to sleep once again. Gohan then sighed, grateful that she had stopped protesting and went back to sleep. Exhausted himself, he threw the rag on the nightstand and plopped down at the foot of the bed, slightly propping up his head so he could stare at his mother. The one who also held his dear sibling in her protruding belly. The one who has loved and taken care of him, though he had been nothing but a problem lately. The one who he would take care of now, without any more distractions.

Hopefully, Videl took the hint. It appeared as if she did since for the following days Gohan did not sense her ki come anywhere near his house, though he really could care less. He was in fact thankful for such. It may've sounded unkind and one distant part of Gohan pondered and eventually believed that such behavior was unlike him; however, his mother right now should be the only one who held his full attention. Not anyone else and especially not Videl. _That man's _daughter.

He didn't have time for her. The workload he had to do right now was tiring enough without her or her training being included. Each day Gohan would wake up every 2 to 3 hours to change the rag offering comfort to his mother's sizzling forehead. At the same time, he'd have to convince her to swallow and drink a glass of water or ginger ale; occasionally holding her raven hair back as she'd gag before missing the trash bin to drench his clothes with her pungent vomit. It was even worse when he would first almost burn the house down each time by making her soup, then attempt to feed her food by which Chichi could barely stomach. Gohan believed and thus counted the number of outfits he had to keep changing. Four to five each day, but only four if he had been smart enough to dodge her vomit in time. And with that number plus the great amount of sheets she ruined, Gohan struggled to wash the clothes all whilst taking care of his mother and keeping the house clean. He had no idea how his mother had been doing by this by herself every single day for so many years. With such thoughts, each night much like the first, Gohan would look at her, eyes full of appreciation for being able to pull it off. She was truly a wonderful mother. He'd be damned if he lost her.

But that determination he held had made Gohan even more anxious and frantic as the days went on. He just had to do everything perfectly and make sure Chichi did not do any strenuous activity, even when she showed signs of getting better. And soon, she could at least manage to walk around the house.

* * *

><p>After getting out of the shower, she went into her room to get dressed. The water droplets dripped down and fell onto the carpet; her wet feet making the floor become damp more so than she liked. But she needed to get her clothes, which were laid out on the bed courtesy of her son who still felt she shouldn't even be stressing on what to wear.<p>

Chichi let out an exasperated sigh as she put her undergarments on before grabbing her kimono. She was just about to close her exposed chest when….

The door slammed open, "Mom!"

"Gohan!" she shrieked, quickly shielding her torso as if her life depended on it.

"What! What is it?" Gohan responded, dashing to her to see if she was okay. His eyes wide with alarm.

"Don't 'what is it?'! Y-You! Ughh!" Chichi fumbled for her words as she turned her back to him to hurriedly tie the kimono close.

"I what?" Gohan asked as he looked around her back, trying to get a peek at her face to see what was wrong. He was surprised to see her cheeks flushing from embarrassment… Simultaneously, it all clicked in his head, making him swiftly cover his eyes with one hand before she could speak.

"What's wrong with you? I know I've taught you to knock before you enter!" Chichi scolded, her face reddening more so out of irritation.

Gohan tried to defend, "Well I had heard you getting out the shower and rushed in here, knowing you'll need help. You don't need to strain yourself."

Chichi had properly fixed her kimono before rolling her eyes at her son to say, "Oh my Kami, Gohan. I'm not that sick now. I can get out the shower and dress myself. I swear, it's like we've switched roles in the past few days."

"Are you done now? Can I remove my hand?" Gohan asked as if he had not heard what she had said.

"Yes."

"Good, now I've made breakfast. I'll help you to the table," Gohan grinned. Chichi could only huff and puff. She may've been able to shower and dress herself, but she still lacked the energy to put up a good fight against her son. She swear he was turning into a mini-her. Whether that was a good thing or not, she couldn't tell. At the moment, it was only troublesome.

But of course, Gohan didn't see it that way. In fact, a big ol' grin was plastered across his face as he happily helped his mother to her seat in front of a hot bowl of soup that he had proudly made all by himself.

"Soup…Yay!" Chichi said, quite enthused, though she was bored of it to be honest. But would she tell her son that? No! She wouldn't dare hurt her baby's feelings; therefore, she'd feign her excitement..

Gohan took no note of this either as he continued, beaming, "Yep. I browsed online and found some recipes. This time, I've added fish to it so you'll get a great source of protein, vitamin B-12, and omega 3 to stimulate your brain and hopefully help with your immune system so you might like it."

With a genuine and thankful smile now for her considerate son, she said, "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Now off to the dishes," Gohan replied, returning a grin for the umpteenth time. His cheeks were quite sore now, as every single smile he had given his mother this morning had all been forced. He may've been able to take care of her with a grin; but everything was becoming stressful again since he was scared of losing someone else important to him. And with that stress for the past few days, the blood came back as if it was a human being and its heart had become fonder in its absence, since its relentless almost passionate pursuit was as torturous and vigorous as it had been when it first started. He tried desperately to ignore it and only think of his mother, but as it stained his surroundings, threatening to submerge him in its thick floods, such proved impossible.

Even now, he stood at the sink; terrified to turn on the water so he could wash the dirty dishes. Sighing, Gohan tried to calm his nerves. He had to keep his sanity, since he thought his mother's life depended on it. Sighing once more, his hand then crept towards the knobs on the sink, hesitant to twist them. But as he eyed the tip of the faucet, he turned them to the right.

He waited….and waited…. Yet, nothing happened. The water did not come.

Gohan's eyebrows crumpled up as he wondered if something was wrong with the pipe. Slowly, he inched his head to dip it in the sink, just so he could look up at the faucet.

He squinted his eyes, trying to see if something was blocking it or at least one drop was about to appear. Yet, there was nothing stuck in the faucet from what he could see and it looked as if a little itty bitty droplet was making its way down. He wondered what else was he supposed to do, but he didn't know the answer himself. Gohan, not sure of what to do next, was about to pull his head out until…

Suddenly it all spurted out, soaking his face, almost drowning him. Frantically, he coughed and coughed until his chest ached and pleaded for him to stop. And once he did, Gohan snatched a dish towel from the counter to wipe the excess fluid from his eyes. He thought that he had regained his composure from such, but as his eyes crept open to see the towel he held in front of his face, he saw it, tainting the rag with its scarlet paint. His mind began to panic, so he tried to inhale and exhale. But he sniffed it, the iron stench now burning his nostrils. He tried to breath through his mouth then, but with a metallic flavor playing with his pink taste buds upon his tongue, he tasted it. And with the gushing sound of a liquid splashing and overflowing into the sink, he could hear it.

'No, no, no, no!' he panicked. His heart sprinted, thumping madly against his chest as his hysterical mind tried to see it all as a hallucination. But his human senses were telling him otherwise. Telling him that it was there, it was real, and it was going to continue to taunt him… until it finally claimed his life as punishment for what he had done. He, whose hands were already stained with blood.

And as it dripped down to the floor, surrounding his feet to slowly engulf him, he knew that it was all over.

"Gohan!" Chichi yelled, straining her voice a bit as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Gohan blinked, the blood disappearing on cue as he looked at his mother who was now turning the faucet off. "Y-Yes," he murmured.

"I asked what's wrong with you?" She faced her son with concerned eyes. "You look pale and you act like you couldn't hear me calling you."

"It's nothing Mom. I was focusing on washing the dishes," he lied and even attempted to feign another grin. But…he couldn't..

Chichi sighed. "I know what you need to do. Go outside now for a little exercise and some sun. I'll wash the dishes."

"But Mom," he protested.

"You need air. And you never know what you might come across," Chichi said with a smirk, ending the conversation as she had made it sound like an order.

With no strength himself to argue any further, Gohan walked out the house.

* * *

><p>The sky was bright and beautiful as the sun casted its luminous rays across the horizon. It was so bright, that every little critter from the rabbits to the deer were hopping around through the deciduous forest in an almost joyful manner. All except one, but if one dared to call her a critter, she'd knock some sense into their head with her right fist.<p>

'She' would be Videl, who was sitting criss-crossed as she meditated against a tall oak tree, trying to somehow figure out how to manage ki. Today, she had already done all the exercises she was taught, but now she was doing the hardest one of them all. Her forehead crumpled up like a sheet of paper as she tried with all her might to concentrate and grasp this 'ki.'

"Ommmmmm…" she hummed while she thought, 'Come on Videl! You can do this! There's nothing you have not conquered yet!'

"Ommmmm…." she hummed again, starting to scare off the surrounding mammals, steadily thinking, 'You almost got it! I know you do!'

Despite her encouraging words, she just about had it. This was hard enough! But now to do it by herself, it was even more frustrating! Where was her teacher? Last time she had spoken to him, he had an attitude. Maybe it was because she didn't learn fast enough, but still, that wasn't a reason to be rude to her!

It flickered. Something, large that somehow electrified the pits of her stomach. Her hairs standing upon her goose bumped arm as she could feel something or someone approaching. Immediately, a hyped Videl sought cover. Dashing for a tree, she quickly scurried up it, awaiting her 'prey.'

She peeked down from the branch. She had no idea whether she actually just did that 'ki' thing, but she did know that she felt as if someone was coming. And she was right to assume such as Gohan came into her view.

"Hehe," she snickered inside. She was definitely going to surprise him and show that he didn't need to be mean with her a few days ago. She was going to show him that she actually had picked up on his lessons. She just had to wait for the right moment to come. And just as he got right near her tree, Videl sprung down, her foot aiming right towards the middle of his forehead.

Her attack came by surprise as Gohan's mind was preoccupied. Nevertheless, with his right forearm, he managed to block her attack aimed at his face. Videl attempted to do a back flip from her failed assault, but she miscalculated the distance to the ground and did not put enough power within her kick-off, thus she fell face down into the bristles and leaves scattered among the forest ground.

But she didn't let it stop her, Videl jolted up, ready to charge toward Gohan. But once she saw his hand up, signaling her to stop, she had no choice but to obey.

"I thought you'd be up near that house. I didn't think you'd be in the forest."

"I was meditating, but that doesn't matter. Come on." Videl crouched down into her fighting stance, smirking and beckoning him. "Fight me."

"No. I don't want to spar with you at all. If I did, I would've walked to that house instead of through the forest," Gohan replied indifferently as he casually placed his hands in his pockets.

"Wait…" Videl pieced things together in her head.. "Uhh…You were trying to avoid me?"

Gohan nodded.

"Why? I mean, you're my teacher! You're not supposed to get that mad because I'm not learning fast enough and then be rude to me and then try to avoid me!" Videl spat out, slowly becoming angry.

"That's not why I'm mad. I wouldn't care if it took you years to learn the techniques I taught you."

"Then why are you being such a jerk to me!" Videl demanded to know.

Gohan's eyes slightly narrowed as he claimed, "Because, you're the reason I've been neglecting my mother. If I had not began training you, I would've noticed a long time ago that she was sick. But it's not only that, you also lied to me." She opened her mouth to defend such, but Gohan finished, "You lied about who you were. You didn't tell me that you were the daughter of such a detestable man, Hercules."

So much rage sprung forth, from the tip of her toes to the top of her head where it made her eyes burn with angry tears. She stuttered, "Y-You moron! Why does that even matter that my so-called father is Hercules? I know you're stressed and all, but how dare you blame me for you neglecting your mother, especially after I helped you take care of her! If I had not, she'd probably be dead by now!"

"What!" Gohan exclaimed, offended beyond means.

"You heard me! You lack enough common sense to take care of anyone! And you lack enough sense that you think it's okay to blame someone else for your mistake!"

Her words were like jaded knives to his already sore wound. Gohan found himself stumbling upon his words before sputtering out in an infuriated manner, "How dare you insult me! Mistake? I tell you what was a mistake! Me ever taking you in and teaching you! I should've left you in that alley so those men could've kidnapped you!"

Her fists clenched at her side. Bitter tears sat at the brim of her eyes. And she thought she didn't have to put up with this. She refused to suffer from verbal abuse after all that she had been through at home.

Sticking her middle finger up at Gohan, Videl stomped off, but not without snapping her head around to yell, "I wish I would've been taken by them instead of coming here with a nerdy, CRAZY, and lonely, uncivilized, country boy like you!"

Gohan only glared at her until she disappeared from his view. The little voice inside his head may've screamed that he took it too far and it may've made him regret saying such crude things to someone who was supposed to be his friend. However, going against his nice mentality once again, right now he didn't care. Good riddance was all he could think.

After his stroll, Gohan made his way back to the house. He had just about reached the door, when it opened. There Chichi stood with a small basket in her hand. She smirked at her son and commented, "You don't look pale anymore. You must've found something to brighten your day."

'Brighten, yeah right. More like dampen.' He attempted to shrug off the thought of her as Gohan asked, "Uhh, mom, where are you going?"

"It's a nice day outside. I think I want to take a walk as well."

"A walk? Shouldn't you be resting some more?"

"Listen, I'm well enough to take a stroll. I'm tired of being cooped up in this house. Now, this isn't up for discussion. You don't have to agree. Or you can agree and even walk alongside me," Chichi suggested.

It wasn't like he had a choice. He could tell that she had her mind made up and he refused to let her go out by herself right now. Chichi saw his expression, which indicated he had given in. With another smirk gracing her face, she looped her arm through his and proceeded to walk.

'_He never wanted to hurt her emotionally or mentally, he just wanted to protect her in her process of getting stronger,' _the little voice echoed throughout his head, words he had once thought.

Though he fought against such because he wasn't supposed to care. But Gohan's mind was quite busy again, making him reflect on his heated argument with Videl, making it inevitable for him to care. So busy that it took him a few minutes to realize what path they were currently taking.

His eyes shot open as he almost yelped. "Mom, where are we going?"

"Well, son, I want to pick some berries from the forest. But before then, I thought I pay your father's old cottage a visit for old time's sake."

"Wait..what?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Uhhh…."

"I can go by myself into the house, but…." Chichi took the last step which placed them right in front of the door. "We're already here." She released his arm before getting closer to it.

Gohan's heart suddenly began to race, more so than it had earlier today. His brain tried to think up several excuses for his mother to not go into that house, but he couldn't as he was panicking.

Her hand now rested on the door.

His palms started to sweat. His silent breaths became more urgent, making his chest tighten so much that he didn't have enough oxygen to say his so-called excuses.

She was a second away from sliding the door open.

Not knowing what else to do, Gohan exclaimed, "Mom!" to stop her. But he didn't have to and it wasn't because she already had the door open. It was because as he peered into the house from where he stood, he could see much like Chichi, that no one was there. Nor was a certain backpack that _**she**_ always carried around.

The old house was completely deserted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bringing a much-needed update, is DarkVoid116 and Saiyajin-Love**

**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragonball/z/gt.**

* * *

><p><em>Not knowing what else to do, Gohan exclaimed, "Mom!" to stop her. But he didn't have to and it wasn't because she already had the door open. It was because as he peered into the house from where he stood, he could see much like Chichi, that no one was there. Nor was a certain backpack that she always carried around.<em>

_The old house was completely empty._

Silence. It crept inside and between them. The only sound that could be heard was the soft whisper of a breeze sweeping into the room through the open door.

Chichi narrowed her eyes, scanning and examining the old home. There were brand new sheets, tangled upon the bed. She walked forward, allowing her hand to grace the rim of the tub situated in the middle of the room. It felt slightly warm, causing her to glance down at her fingertips. The tub, which had been outside and next to the old home, was inside and sparkling clean. Now that she wondered about it, Chichi began to scrutinize the very appearance of this entire home. Not a speck of dust was on any of the furniture. In a house that was supposed to be vacant for years, not even a cobweb was in the corner. Something was definitely off.

"Gohan," she said sharply. "This place is spotless. Do you know if anyone had been inside of here?"

"Uh, maybe there was a, uh, hiker that found it and decided to stay here for a bit?" he stuttered out.

"Those sheets on the bed?"

Instantly, Gohan's face dropped. "Y-Yeah? What about them mother?"

"I know my sheets. They came from the house."

"W-Well.. I-I.. there… See….I-It's just..." he kept sputtering incoherent words. His heart began to madly thump against his chest, its sound resonating within his eardrum. Each passing second only allowed his anxiety to build up. The expectation for him to say something decipherable kept increasing while the resilient fear working against him made him ramble. He diverted his eyes, frantically fretting with his fingers… until Chichi couldn't handle his apprehension any longer. Whoever this was that he was protecting must've been worth it.

She snapped around to face him. With her suspicious eyes piercing his own, she asked "Wouldn't you be aware that there was someone nearby?"

"Mom, I was taking care of you. I haven't been paying much attention to anything," Gohan said truthfully.

Chichi nodded absently before she made her way outside of the small home with Gohan trailing behind.

"I'm about to go back home. You should stay outside for some fresh air; you've been too concerned about me for too long. I could see it just then." She crossed her arms, righteously turning her nose up as she closed her eyes, "That's why you didn't know what to say about the sheets. I confused you and made you worry. If I stress too much about things as simple as sheets and someone hypothetically staying here, it won't be healthy for the baby right?"

She opened one eye to see Gohan nodding his head, unable to say anything.

She dropped her arms and opened both eyes once again, "Now, I'm going to go cook dinner. And don't follow me."

"But Mom-"

"No but's Gohan. I'm well enough to cook you a simple meal by myself. You need to go find someone-" Chichi immediately corrected herself, "Something to do, like exercise! And I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Gohan sighed and relented, "Yes Mother."

With the sound of his mother's footsteps fading, Gohan began to contemplate on what he was just told. It appeared as if… Gohan shook his head. There was no way his mother suspected anything. He was a much better liar than he had thought, which wasn't something he wasn't proud of.

But there was no time to think about that. For Gohan had just realized that there was someone he needed to be concerned about.

* * *

><p>It was cold.. Too cold for comfort and causing tremors to erupt from her petite frame in the middle of sheer darkness.<p>

_She was mad, no, beyond pissed. In fact, she was quivering with anger as she had stomped away from Gohan. How dare he! He had no right to talk to her like that! That stupid country bumpkin had the nerve to think that she _depended_ on him…that she _needed_ him._

_Her disgust for his offensive attitude only added to her frustration and bitter feelings. Videl Satan didn't need anyone. Not when she was left alone when her mom died, and definitely _not_ now. To prove it, she refused to stay any longer under his so-called instructions and care._

_With her mind made up, she marched into the pleasant hut she had been calling home for the past weeks. Videl wasted no time furiously cramming what little possessions she had into her backpack._

The floor... It felt hard as concrete and was so uncomfortable. Just where was she? With a pounding headache, she could only recall so much.. She couldn't even remember how she got here.

_She couldn't zip up her stuffed backpack fast enough before she slung it across her shoulder and proceeded out the door. Videl wouldn't even look back at the house. Everything about it, from living there to learning under him, was nothing but a dream. Thankfully, today she had finally woken up to reality. Reality being she didn't need him. She didn't need anyone._

_With her feet moving as fast as she possibly could, an agitated Videl began to walk away from the little house and into the forest. She was going to head to the city…or maybe another country. To be honest, she had no clue where she was headed and right now, she didn't care. Videl was too consumed in her bitter thoughts of wanting to get away from that kami-forsaken place. In fact, she was too engrossed in her thoughts that she couldn't sense anyone nor hear the quick footsteps picking up behind her._

_She halted for a moment, scanning the forest area before her to find the right path to the city. Immediately, a damp rag covered her mouth and nose. A potent odor burned her nostrils as she involuntarily inhaled its harmful fumes. She tried to scratch, flail her arms, kick up dirt, but within those mere seconds she had already blacked out and been subdued by…_

She couldn't remember. She hadn't noticed their presence nor seen their face when she was caught. She didn't know who had kidnapped her. Trying to desperately think if she could even recall catching a glimpse of their faces caused the headache she already had to worsen.

Videl squinted her eyes, trying to make out what little light she could. She squirmed against the frigid pavement underneath her, careful not to have her bare skin scrape against its surface, but she could barely move. She may had not been able to see in the dark, but she could tell and feel that there were ropes around her wrists positioned behind her back. There was another squeezing her ankles together. Videl repositioned her head in the darkness, attempting to remove the scarf tied around her mouth. After a minute of nodding her head, the scarf lowered enough to allow her to speak and breathe better.

She struggled just to sit up, "Alright…." Exasperated, she still raised her voice to say, "Hey you bastards! Are you going to leave me down here all day without showing your faces! You.." she panted before adding , "Cowards!"

She heard quick footsteps above and a murmur of voices before the light came on in…what looked like a basement to her. She squinted her eyes, adjusting to the bright lights now illuminating the room. Her headache continued to throb against her temple as she tried to face those who had came down to greet her. There were five people in all, but she was only familiar with one. While the other four began some heated argument upon seeing her, the blond-haired one she recognized walked towards her.

"You… It's YOU," Videl exclaimed like this was some big joke.

Eric smirked, "Nice to see you too, Miss Satan."

"Can't say the same," Videl spat back.

"Now…now, is this the way to treat an old acquaintance?"

"You're right, untie me and I'll greet you properly," she smiled.

Eric's entire demeanor changed then as flashbacks of their last meeting played within his mind. His face dropped before he stormed towards Videl, forcibly pulling her hair to slam her into the nearby wall.

"Hey!" one of his friends called, in response to his aggressiveness, but the others drew his attention back with their argument.

Eric paid them no mind as he kneeled down to gather a fistful of Videl's hair. His grip almost made it seem like he was pulling her hair out its roots. It caused her eyes to scrunch up in pain.

"Now Miss Satan," he spat viciously. "I don't think you're in any position to be demanding things."

"Oh, you think? This must be the first time in a while."

He gripped even harder, causing her to let out an involuntary whine. "You little brat. I'm going to put you through the hell you and that other bastard put me through."

She chuckled in his face, "As if I haven't been through it already." Her eyes narrowed, as if she challenged him in her glare. "I'm not scared of you."

Eric would've continued to glower upon Videl if one of his friends had not called for him. He roughly released Videl's head, making it thump against the rigid wall she lied against.

He walked over to his friends and pulled out a cigarette. Balancing it between his lips, he then asked, "What's up?"

"Eric," one began, "We made a deal. We get her, turn her in, and split the money. Why is she down here?"

The other two were going to defend his actions once more until he silenced them with his finger. He then took out a lighter, cupping around his mouth to light his cigarette. Placing the lighter back into his pocket, he took his time deeply inhaling the sweet smoke from the cigarette held by his forefingers. He exhaled before replying, "Why are you the only one going against our plans?"

"It's not just him! I don't agree with what we're doing, especially in my basement!" his friend retorted.

"But it's for Sam! We need to help pay his hospital bill. He's already going through enough financial difficulties," another friend chimed in while Eric took another puff of his cigarette.

"Didn't you see the way he handled that child! Who's also a girl!" the friend continued to protest.

"Well, if you wanted to make the story believable, we have to rough her up first. Then blaming it on that kid, would make things better. We get the money for returning her and turning the kid in," Eric simply said.

The two guys objecting looked horrified. One chose to question, "Are you crazy?! What part of hurting this child is okay? We're not going to do that."

Eric inhaled the sweet smoke again, "Why not? You know Hercule would pay big bucks to get his hands on any poor sap that dared lay a hand on his precious daughter."

"That's a lie! You all are idiots. My father doesn't care enough to pay so much for my return," Videl bitterly chuckled. The sight was almost sad.

Angrily, Eric inhaled once more before he tossed his cigarette aside. He stormed towards Videl and knelt down.

He firmly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him as he said "I'm getting so tired of your sassy mouth."

"Speaking of mouth, how's yours holding up? Your jaw wasn't shattered too much last time, was it?"

His eyes narrowed. Eric snatched his hand away as he drew back and stood up. Reaching into his pocket, he smirked as Videl found herself staring at the tip of a pistol's barrel. "You want to repeat that again, wench?"

"Eric! What the hell are you doing man!"

He snapped around, pointing the pistol directly at the two who had opposed him, "Shut the hell up! Either you're with me or against me! Decide now!"

His friend tried to reason, "Look, let's think this through. She'll be able to identify us if we were to hurt her."

"When we're done with her, she won't be able to see well enough to do such," Eric snickered. The look in his eye was nothing short of terrifying. Revenge and madness filling its brim as if it were tears. It commanded his friends in the room and silenced anyone who objected then and there. None of them wanted to experience his wrath. At that moment, his madness even frightened Videl. In his mind he knew what he was capable of so much that he frightened himself.

"No one loves her enough for a real investigation to get carried out. She said before that her father didn't care much, so regardless of her condition as long as she's turned in, it's okay." He turned around to face her. Those eyes full of a malicious intent bore right back into hers while his sinister smirk sent chills down her spine.

"Alright, we might as well get to work before that other brat shows up," Eric ordered. Videl, eyes widened in alarm. She tried to pull her wrists out of the rope, but her efforts proved to be futile. She wasn't strong enough. All that training she had done, was all for nothing.

Feelings of doubt and worthlessness overwhelmed her. She couldn't win against them and no one was coming to rescue her even if she screamed with all her might. After all, no one cared enough for her… And now, she just knew she was going to die all alone in this basement.

* * *

><p>Gohan stretched out his senses as his mother's tinier signature grew further and further away. He tried to locate the moderately adequate signal resonating from his fiery ex-student. It took him a few seconds to pinpoint where she was, which concerned him greatly. If that wasn't bad enough, he was a bit horrified to discover the presence of five smaller yet oddly familiar beings in her vicinity.<p>

Piecing two and two together that she was likely in danger, the disgruntled teen took off towards Satan's daughter. She was oddly far away, probably at least three hundred kilometers southwest, considering she couldn't have left more than a day ago and didn't have a hover car on her person, which further confirmed Gohan's suspicions.

The young Saiyan knew time was of the essence and turned it into high gear, soaring through the skies at breakneck speed. Within ten minutes the young warrior had flown the vast majority of the distance he needed to cover. He was hovering in mid air, trying to pinpoint her exact location. Moments later he landed with a soft thump in a heavily wooded area, houses populating the area in bounds. He narrowed his eyes into slits as he could feel Videl's severely weakened ki signature emanating from underground a large, maroon house with a long, tall brick chimney sprouting from its center.

Slightly angered by the state of Videl's well-being, Gohan sprinted at full speed towards the door, coming to a halt inches from the golden, shiny knob. He twisted the handle and unceremoniously ripped the door off its hinges. Not one to whither away precious time, the young fighter immediately made a beeline for the basement where he could feel Videl.

Seconds later, Gohan was staring right into the eyes of Videl's five seemingly kidnappers. He recognized them from when he had saved Videl, the unmistakable blonde hair essentially labelling him an idiot for not realizing it earlier. He focused all of his attention on the leader, the one who was pointing his pistol directly at him.

Diverting his attention from the leader, Gohan took a moment to take in Videl's appearance. Her lips had lost some of their color, indicating there was pressure on them not so recently; the scarf lying aimlessly on the floor near her legs was a testament to this theory. He could easily discern that her wrists were roped together behind her back and that there was a second strand of rope intertwining her ankles. Scrutinizing the rest of her physical appearance turned out to be a blessing as Videl's new savior realized her hands were nearly free of the rope and her ankles would be able to break the rope easily at this point. He immediately concocted a plan, the only plan he could devise which insured her safety.

"So, what do we have here?" Eric questioned. His eyebrows rose slightly, his lips curled up into a smirk. He was practically beckoning for Gohan to step out of line so he could exact his revenge for being humiliated and for Sam being hospital-bound. "I seem to remember you, brat. We met you the first time we met this bitch," he added. As he said bitch, he pointed towards Videl with one thumb, taunting her for her helplessness.

"Look, if I surrender myself, will you let her go?" Gohan offered as a compromise.

"Sure thing," one of Eric's friends said. Gohan could tell Eric didn't take kindly to being answered for, but he surrendered his wrists nonetheless to the ropes.

As soon as Eric's buddies had tied Gohan's arms together they roughly shoved him against the wall near Videl. Gohan knew making them think that hurt him was necessary, so he feigned injury and slumped to the floor, mumbling out unintelligible grunts and groans of supposed pain.

Gohan lowered his ki to next to nothing just in time to be on the receiving end of a punch to the gut. The warrior faked a cough, sparing a sideways glance at Videl to see if she'd made any progress in ridding her restraints. He pretended to be physically harmed by the blows that rained down on him.

"So now Videl gets to go, right?" Gohan queried through gritted teeth. The moment he witnessed the eerie, psychotic smile adorn Eric's features he knew the situation was far more complicated than he had hoped.

"Don't think so kid," Eric supplied before kneeling to Videl's level. Before he could grip her chin, the fiery young woman swung her first, clocking her captor squarely in the nose. The blonde kidnapper stumbled backwards a few steps, clutching his now-bloody nose.

With a jerking of her legs, the rope came apart around her ankles, leaving her restraints as a thing of the past. Videl sprung to her feet, but was pushed back down by one of Eric's friends. The resilient young fighter caught herself before hitting the ground and rebounded back to her feet in a fighting stance. She charged the punks, all of whom were now preparing for a spar, but got quickly knocked down.

Seeing there was a decent chance she was in trouble, Gohan flexed his muscles, effortlessly snapping the pathetic excuse for a restraint attached to his arms. He made his move in just the nick of time, too; as he freed his restraints, he spied a cheap punch aimed for the back of Videl's head. Acting quickly, he blocked the punch, taking the time to make it look as effortless as possible to show that it was child's play.

With the odds now relatively evened, the two young fighters went on the offensive. Videl held her own significantly better than the first meeting between the duo and Eric and company. Videl parried a few blows to the side, absorbing less of the damage than the attacker had intended, and dodged even more. When she struck, she hit with intensity and ferocity which made her an actual dangerous fighter.

Gohan smirked at her vast improvement in such a short period of time. He himself was having an absolutely simple time dismantling his opponents' technique and strategy. He clearly outmatched them in strength and was fairly certain they knew this. Their advantage, or so they thought, had lied in outnumbering the prepubescent duo, but that advantage was immediately made moot once the significant difference in power came to the forefront.

After Videl struck Eric in the side with a powerful roundhouse kick, the frustrated blond thug reached into his pocket once more, pulling his pistol out. He took immediate aim at Videl and fired without hesitation, the bullet ripping through the sudden thick, suspense-filled air in the room.

Before the round weapon could reach its intended target, Gohan stepped into the path of the bullet, allowing it to harmlessly bounce off of his chest. Eric and his friends stared shell-shocked at the mostly flattened fragments of what used to be a bullet. The thin, long piston-like weapon was crushed like a soda can, any remnant of a fearsome force to be reckoned with long gone.

As if on cue, the previously confident facade Eric had up crumbled; he threw his hands up faster than he could yell "Surrender!" and let his wide, shocked eyes speak volumes. His cronies followed suit immediately, all their eyes the epitome of absolutely terrified.

"W-what are y-you!" the blond leader sputtered, his voice nearly nonexistent in the aftermath of the display of power he had just beared witness to.

"Oh me?" Gohan asked with a cocky smirk. "I'm just a moody boy protecting someone he feels obligated to protect. As for you, I think the police can handle you adequately." Gohan missed the instantaneous flash of hurt in Videl's eyes at his words.

"Wait Gohan," Videl protested. "Why don't we just let them go? They can pretend they never saw us and we can all move on and put this episode in the rear view mirror." The young savior eyed Videl warily and scrutinizingly, but immediately relented when he glimpsed the pleading look in her eyes. He knew she must have had a sufficient reason for that pleading gaze to be present in her azure orbs. The Videl he knew had a righteous sense of justice. That's when it clicked; of course, Videl didn't want the paparazzi or any police officials to recognize her and force her to reconcile with her father.

Reluctantly, Gohan nodded in consent, nonverbally voicing that he agreed to the solution to the situation. He gave a frustrated sigh before turning his attention to the recently surrendered kidnappers. "You guys are lucky that she wishes to spare you. Don't blow this ridiculously lucky opportunity we are affording you, understand?" With that, Gohan snatched the handheld pistol from Eric's clutches and crushed it in his palm, the pieces falling harmlessly to the floor.

After giving the group of five on final warning glare, Gohan and Videl stalked outside where the demi-Saiyan hollered for the Flying Nimbus. Once the yellow, puffy cloud had arrived, the Satan girl hopped aboard and the pair flew on a return course for Mount Paozu.

Within a few minutes, the duo touched down in front of Gohan's adoptive great-grandfather's house. The entire flight they had avoided eye contact with one another for various reasons, including the obvious elephant in the room.

"So, what now?" Videl asked, finally unable to handle to tension which existed between them. It had become increasingly unbearable as more and more time elapsed. She just wanted to arrive at a resolution to their argument.

Knowing he had been wrong to judge her based off of her father, Gohan resolved to at least smooth over some of the differences they had. At the very least, he needed to apologize for accusing her of taking away from the time he spent caring for his own mother.

"We could resume your training. I'm sorry for jumping to unfair conclusions about your personality due to your parental lineage," Gohan apologized. He saw the apprehension in Videl's eyes and how she clearly was uncertain about this potential resolution. "I really am sorry. We both said things we didn't mean to one another. Let's just let bygones be bygones, okay? I'll come up to the house later."

With the apologies out of the way, Gohan trotted back off towards his small family home. His pupil remained at her temporary home, reassembling the abode the way she had it before she abruptly abandoned it.

Once he arrive at his house, the prepubescent world savior climbed the stairs to his room, all the while groaning as his body caught up to his mind now that things had been resolved. The emotional stress of the past few days came back and forced Gohan to lay down on his bed. Within minutes, the young Super Saiyan oblivious to the world, sprawled out on his bed with drool falling from his slightly parted mouth.

Seeing her son had fallen asleep, Chi Chi quietly tiptoed down the staircase and silently slipped out the front door. The independent mother had been extremely curious for a while now and walked towards her late husband's childhood home, being careful to not make any noise which could accidentally awaken her son due to his heightened senses.

Around five minutes later, Chi Chi was standing outside the front door to the old home. She maneuvered to a side window and took a quick glance inside the house, her eyes widening slightly in alarm as she did so. The fresh sheets which had previously been tangled up on the bed now also housed a small backpack, the contents of which were neatly organized atop the bed. The fiery mother could see the necessary utensils and some clothes spread out on the bed.

Her curiosity at an all time high, the Son matriarch whirled around and stomped to the house. Gohan had a few things to answer to when he woke up! She had figured he was hiding some things from her and now she had caught him red-handed.

Grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it open, Chi Chi came face to face with the one person she never, ever expected to see on her property: the missing daughter of the supposed world savior, Videl Satan.


End file.
